Brittana: Beyond the high school years
by Scorpio1996
Summary: Brittany and Santana have started up a life for themselves in England, at the tender age of twenty-six.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :D so yeah, I slightly fell in love with Brittana when I was watching Glee and after reading a few fanfics I wanted to try one myself :p Just a warning though, the first couple of chapters are pretty steamy, and I know that's not everyone's cup of tea, but later chapters do focus on the less physical side of their relationship-it's not all kinky, lesbian sex ;D This is my first attempt so I'd love to get feedback if you have the time, hope you enjoy it :')**

Santana has to refrain from licking her lips when she sees Brittany's hips slowly circling on the stage. It's been twenty-two years since they met, twelve years since their first kiss, three years since they moved in together and, now, aged twenty-six, Brittany still has the power to make Santana want her more than anyone else in the world. That's quite something.

Santana catches the dancer's eye and sees a ghost of a smile flash across her face, but it's really her eyes that say it all. _I'm yours and you're mine, _that is the message Santana gets, and she can't help but wonder if she'd recognise it even if Brittany hadn't said it to her a hundred times before. She hates amateur dramatic productions, but she'd sit through thousands just to see one minute of Brittany dancing.

"What do you think San?" Santana snaps out of her reverie and pays more attention to the blonde in the passenger seat.

"What's that honey?" Brittany laughs in her adorably childish way.

"You know, you really shouldn't drive when you're so easily distracted."

"It's your fault I'm distracted." Santana smiles, giving the blonde a sideways glance. "All I can think about is how hot you looked tonight baby." Brittany smiles, she loves it when Santana calls her baby, it makes her feel cared for and protected. "What was it you were asking me?"

"I was saying you should join for the next production, it'd be awesome."

"I don't know Britt." Santana sighs, this isn't the first time Brittany's tried to persuade her to join her drama group. "It's not really my thing."

"If you tried it you'd realise that it totally is your thing." Brittany insists. "You have an amazing voice, you can act and the dancing's way easier than the routines we used to do at Cheerios. Plus it's a great way to meet new people." Moving to England had been a big decision for both of them, but having decided to go through with it, Brittany (who was more apprehensive) has come to love it here. Santana's just as happy, but she isn't as interested in getting to know people as Brittany is. People suck.

"I'll think about it." She promises, although she already knows the answer is no. She turns into the drive of their house and parks the car. Even though Brittany wanted to live together in the country in a little gingerbread house, they're both happy in the city, finding it suiting to both their needs.

"Are you tired?" Santana asks. Brittany's been rehearsing almost every evening for weeks, and on some level she can't wait for this production to be over so they can get back to a more regular routine in the bedroom.

"Not too tired actually." Santana looks at her girlfriend and notices that she has one eyebrow arched suggestively. "Why don't you go wait for me upstairs?" And all of a sudden, she's using _that _tone. The one that sends a shiver of arousal through Santana every time she hears it. The one that makes her want to do anything to please her lover. The one that lets her know that Brittany's in control now. She nods and gets out of the car, a smile creeping across her face.

The night's cold, as it always seems to be in England, but Santana can hardly feel it over the heat of her flush. Brittany mentioned that she felt bad about neglecting their sex life recently and, though Santana had lied and told her that she didn't mind, Brittany had promised to make it up to her. It appeared that tonight was the night.

She unlocks the front door, leaving it open for Brittany to come in after her, and goes up the stairs. The house is more than big enough for them, probably bigger than they need in fact, but Brittany fell in love with it the moment they saw it and Santana couldn't help but oblige her girlfriend when she gave her those puppy-dog eyes.

Upon entering their bedroom, she turns on the electric heater and the fake flames spark into life. It may have been Brittany who chose the house, but the design has Santana's name written all over it, black, white and chrome everywhere. Sometimes Brittany complains that it isn't homely enough, at which point Santana buys a love-seat for the living room or puts up another picture of the two of them somewhere.

The bedroom is one of her favourite rooms, and not just because of what happens in it. Opposite the fake fire is the majestic bed, with its black metal frame and white sheets contrasting perfectly. The walls are white, and for that matter so is the carpet. All the wardrobe doors and make-up cupboards are mirrored, partly because Santana thinks it gives the room an interesting vibe and partly because she wants to be able to look at herself from all angles.

She doesn't know how long she has before Brittany joins her (sometimes she's keen to get started, other times she'll make Santana wait for what feels like an eternity) so she gets a move on. First she strips on her light blouse, followed by her tight jeans (which she has to do a bit of a wriggle dance to get out of) and finally, her bra and lace underpants. She checks her reflection in the mirror, gladly noting to herself that she looks as hot as usual. She tosses her hair one last time before sliding to her knees to wait for Brittany.

The sound of the television drifts up to her from downstairs, and she groans a little on the inside-Brittany feels like teasing her tonight, that's why she's turned the T.V. up loud enough that the volume carries up the stairs, she wants Santana to know she's in for a long wait.

The Latina considers getting up from her knees whilst she waits for Brittany, or maybe even touching herself to pass the time, but she knows that the punishment for breaking one of the easiest and most important rules isn't worth taking the risk for.

Instead, she lets her mind wander back to when this all began, the first time Brittany took control. It was several months ago, during a time when bed death had begun to seep into their love-life slightly, although neither of them had been ready to admit it and had kept diligently trying their best to keep each other satisfied.

They'd been going for it one lazy, Sunday afternoon and, despite her mind being half focussed on what she was going to make for dinner, Santana was right on the edge of coming, when Brittany suddenly stopped. At first, she'd thought it was a repeat of the time that her lover had halted during sex and told her it was a move she'd learned from porn called buffering, so she looked at her girlfriend to tell her to continue. But then she caught sight of an evil glint in Brittany's eye.

"Stop being a tease and fuck me." Santana had growled, her voice full of need. Brittany gave a throaty, sexy-as-hell laugh and the next thing Santana knew she had pulled out her fingers from within her. The Latina raised her eyebrows, half-concerned and half-annoyed. "Britt?"

"Maybe I'll keep fucking you." Brittany trailed her finger up Santana's flat stomach to brush lightly against her breast. "If you beg."

"Very funny." Santana had laughed. "Come on Britt, I'm so close to coming."

"Well you'd better hurry up and beg then." Brittany teased, planting a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I don't beg Brittany, you know that." Santana has always been the one in control, in the bedroom and in their day to day life. She makes the decisions and gives the orders, that's just how it goes.

"There's a first time for everything." Brittany's fingers continued their torturous trail along Santana's body, leaving goosebumps behind them. "And if you want to come you're going to have to ask really nicely." Brittany had always liked to tease, but never quite in this way. But something about this other side of her was really interesting to Santana, and really _hot. _

"Please fuck me Britt." She requested, flatly.

"You can beg better than that." Brittany laughed wickedly, pinching Santana's right nipple hard between her finger and thumb. Santana let out a squeal, followed by a moan of arousal. At that moment, all she wanted in the world was for Brittany to make her come, and begging didn't seem like that big a price to pay.

"Please Britt," She begged breathlessly. "Fuck my dirty cunt till I come." Brittany always said she had a foul mouth, and it was pretty true during sex. She quickly rewarded Santana by bringing her to an orgasm, one of the best she'd ever experienced.

Afterwards, they both lay together on the bed, tired and in a daze from what had just happened. "That was amazing Britt." Santana told her girlfriend, kissing her hard on the mouth. "You were amazing."

"Well look who's finding her submissive streak." Brittany joked, but Santana had laughed and disregarded it as a one off.

After it started happening more frequently though, they decided that maybe it was time to talk about it.

It was quite a simple agreement really-Brittany wasn't asking for much, and Santana thought it was only fair to let her have her own way. After all, Brittany had moved to England for her, accepted her decision that they should live in the city and submitted to her wishes on countless other occasions. As far as Santana was concerned it was fair enough to let Brittany dominate her now and then, especially as she enjoyed it so much more that she admitted. Brittany didn't need Santana to tell her how much she liked it when she took control though, her body always gave her away. And since then, things had escalated gradually, getting better and better each time, and Santana couldn't have been happier.

Just reflecting on their first time was already enough to get Santana worked up, and the fact that she hadn't had sex for weeks and that she knew there was a great fucking session on the horizon turned her on so much that she could practically feel the moisture dripping out from her wet pussy.

The sweet torture finally ended when she saw the door open and Brittany's legs came into view. She was glad now that she'd kept her position, as she hadn't heard Brittany coming over the sound of the T.V.

"Good girl." Brittany purrs, running a hand through Santana's luscious, dark hair. "Have you been sat here waiting for me?" Santana nods her head, and wants so badly to look at Brittany when she crouches down to whisper in her ear, but she knows the rules.

"We're going to have fun tonight."

**Hope you enjoyed it, part two coming soon :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two of the story I started, it was really fun to write so I hope you like it :D**

"We're going to have fun tonight." Brittany's hot breath tingles in Santana's ear, and she has to inhale sharply because for a moment there she could hardly breath. "Aren't we honey?" Santana feels a tug as her hair gets pulled back to jerk her face upwards. She finds herself looking at Brittany, who looks as perfect as usual.

"Yes mistress."

"Did I tell you to speak?" Santana knows that her response should be to shake her head and possibly apologise, but her argumentative side won't allow it.

"But you asked me a question..." She gets cut of by a sharp smack delivered to her butt, making her close her mouth and curse her uncontrollable tongue.

"A question that you should have answered with a nod." Brittany points out. "You know the rule about speaking." Santana gets it right and nods this time. The rule is simple-speak only when she's been given permission. "Do you remember when you got hot sauce on your tongue because you couldn't keep that pretty mouth of yours shut?" Santana shudders and nods again, remembering the burn, which was intense even for someone brought up on spicy food like her. "And you don't want that again do you?" Santana shakes her head, her eyes starting to roam over Brittany's body, taking in her full breasts and slim thighs, and reminding herself how lucky she is.

"Eyes on the floor slave." Santana, with an encouraging push from Brittany, returns to her original position, now only able to see Brittany's feet, and fantasise about the rest of her of course. One of Brittany's hands slides slowly down Santana's body until it reaches her wet pussy. She rubs back and forth, allowing her plentiful juices to coat her hand.

"You're so wet baby." She comments, allowing one of her fingers to gently stroke the Latina's slit. "I bet I could make you come without even touching you." Santana's whole body trembles with anticipation. Her thighs ache and her feet have started to go numb from being on her knees for so long, but right now it's worth every second. She whimpers when Brittany's hands leave her body and the blonde stands up, leaving her field of vision.

Music comes on, it's slow and sensual, and Santana vaguely recognises it but doesn't know the name. She can feel the bass pounding through the floor where she's kneeling, sending vibrations through her body.

"You know what slave? I'm really tired tonight." No! Santana manages to resist saying anything but on the inside she's screaming. She's been celibate for an eternity, waited forever on her knees and got all worked up only to be greeted with a disappointment. "So if you want this to happen you're going to have to make it worth my while, understand?" Santana nods eagerly, happy to do whatever Brittany asks her. "You might even have to wear the gag." Brittany pushes, seeing how far her lover is willing to take things. "Would you be okay with that Slave?" Santana hesitates for a moment before nodding again

"Good girl." Brittany is by her side again, stroking some stray strands of hair back from her face and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Up." She commands. Santana gets to her feet, struggling to keep her balance after being in a cramped position for so long. She keeps her head down until Brittany puts a finger under her chin and lifts her face so that Santana's looking up into her eyes. "Pretty girl." She smiles. "Go get the gag."

Santana turns and goes to the drawer where she knows it's kept. The gag is one of those things she has a bit of a love-hate relationship with. On the one hand, she doesn't like the undignified way it makes her drool and she feels vulnerable when she's wearing it. If it were anyone else, she'd probably refuse, but when she's with Brittany and she knows she's safe, some part of her feeds off the vulnerability forced onto her.

She brings it back to Brittany, who tells her to hold up her hair as she fastens it around her head. Santana releases her hair to tumble down around her shoulders, hiding the strap. Brittany instructs her to turn around so she can look at her. "That gag looks so pretty on you." Brittany smiles. Watching Santana's thick, pouting lips stretched around a gag never fails to turn her on. "It makes me wet just looking at you." Santana's lips twitch into what would be a smile, were it not for the obstruction in her mouth.

"Lie on the bed." Brittany orders, standing up to make space for her. The Latina hops onto the bed and lies back as instructed.

"You've been such a good girl," Brittany lays down on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck. "Waiting for so long, wearing the gag," Her hand cups Santana's mound. "Getting so wet." She smiles into her kiss and lowers her head to flick her tongue across her girlfriends nipple, eliciting a moan from the squirming girl. "I think you deserve a reward."

Brittany continues her line of kisses, slowly moving further and further down Santana's body with tantalising nibbles and sucks along the way. When she reaches Santana's area, she playfully bites her inner thigh, before running her tongue along the Latina's slit. Santana nearly comes on the spot. She tries to restrain herself but can't help some noise escaping through the gag.

Brittany looks up at her and Santana worries that she might have blown it, and that she might not get to come as punishment for breaking the rules. But then a smile works its way across Brittany's face.

"You can make us much noise as you like Slave." Santana moans heavily; she loves this girl so much. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest as Brittany's skilled tongue works its way around her pussy, with teasing kisses every now and then. Just as Santana's on the brink of a mind blowing orgasm, Brittany shoves her tongue as deep into the Latina's pussy as it will go and Santana screams through the gag. She had forgotten just how amazing Brittany is at this.

Brittany laps gently at her lovers juices, relishing the joy she gets from having pleased her so much. As Santana slowly comes down from her orgasm, Brittany crawls forward, smiling, and kisses the gag. Santana arches, wishing she could feel it on her lips instead.

"Do you want me to take this off?" Santana asks, brushing her fingers along the strap. Santana nods, her dark eyes pleading. "Say please." Santana manages to make a noise that sounds vaguely like please and Brittany lifts her head to undo the strap and pull out the gag. "What do you say?"

"Thank you." Santana gushes. "That was incredible..." Brittany cuts her off with a kiss, her fingers still gently caressing Santana down there.

"I'm yours," Brittany whispers, between kisses. "And you're mine." Santana's hands roam up down Brittany's body, taking in the smoothness of her creamy skin "I've got a challenge for you Slave." Santana looks up expectantly, waiting for her orders. "Do you think you can come again?"

**Thanks for reading, if you have a chance to review I'd appreciate it loads :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) so this chapter isn't as steamy as the previous ones, I thought I might focus a bit more on the cute, everyday side of Brittany and Santana's relationship. Hope you enjoy :D**

For one of the first times, Santana has woken up before Brittany. Even though she's the one with the full time job, Brittany's always been the early riser. In fact, Santana is practically dependent on her girlfriend to wake her up in the mornings. But on this occasion, when Brittany's eyes flutter open, Santana is already sat up beside her in bed, instead of being totally unconscious like she normally is.

"You're awake early." She comments. Then looks up at Santana and notices how pale she is, and that there's a thin sheen of sweat glistening across her forehead.

"I've been awake for hours." Santana pulls the covers tighter around herself. "I started throwing up at about two o'clock this morning and haven't been able to sleep since." She talks about it as nonchalantly as possible, but Brittany can detect the quiver in her voice. It's the typical, 'I'm sick and I feel sorry for myself and want someone to cuddle me' kind of quiver.

"Aw, baby." Brittany gives her a comforting hug and rubs her back softly. "You should have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"You know I don't mind." Brittany's not as serious about getting her sleep as Santana, who considers it sacred. "You are a snot head sometimes you know?"

"I feel like a snot head now." Santana groans. "I mean, I literally feel as if my head's just been pumped full of snot."

"Gross." Brittany laughs. "You stay here, I'm gonna go get some coffee." She goes downstairs and turns the coffee machine on. It took a while, but she finally understands it, and now she's allowed to use it without supervision. The microwave is still a bit off limits though after a certain incident that left an enormous mess and a bad odour than lingered for days.

Santana doesn't get sick a lot, which is probably why when she is she refuses to accept that it's going to slow her down. By the time Brittany returns to the bedroom she's out of bed and has one leg in her pants, trying (and not doing very well) to get the other one to join it.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Brittany jokes, with mock severity, setting down the two cups of coffee on the bedside table and catching Santana just as she slips and nearly goes crashing to the floor.

"It's thursday Britt, I have to go to work." Santana reminds her, sitting down on the bad and manoeuvring herself, with great difficulty, into her jeans.

"You're sick San." Brittany rolls her eyes, unsurprised by Santana's determination to get to work despite hardly being able to see straight. She places a hand across her girlfriends forehead. "You're burning up."

"No I'm not, I'm freezing." Santana mutters, confirming Brittany's suspicions that she's running a nasty fever.

"I'll cut you a deal okay? If you don't have a fever you can go to work, but if you do then stay home."

"Fine, whatever." She has no intention of staying at home either way, but figures she should humour Brittany. Whilst Britt's off getting a thermometer from the bathroom, she carries on the laborious process of getting dressed, but her limbs feel like they're made of lead and she finds herself having to lie back and take a break before she's even managed to take her pyjama top off.

"What was that you said about not being sick?" Brittany chuckles from the doorway.

"Sh." Santana pleads, closing her eyes against the bright morning light that's burning her retinas. "I have a headache."

"Poor baby." Brittany sighs sympathetically, sitting by her on the edge of the bed. "Open your mouth." Santana lets her guide the thermometer into her mouth, complaining constantly.

"This is a waste of time." She moans. "You're going to make me late for work."

"You're not going to work." Brittany holds up the thermometer to show her. "You've got a temperature of 83 degrees Celsius."

"That's not possible Britt, I'd be dead." Santana props herself up on her elbows to take a look. "You're reading it upside down, my temperature's 38."

"Oh." Brittany laughs at her mistake. "Well either way you're still too hot."

"I know I am baby." Santana responds, with a wink.

"Nice try." Brittany laughs. "Now take your jeans off and go back to bed.

"I'm serious Brittany, I really need to go to work." Santana stands up again, closing her eyes for a moment to focus on keeping her balance.

"Baby, I don't want to be mean but you can tell you're sick from a mile off."

"That's what make-up is for." Santana answers, sitting down in front of the dressing table and checking her reflection. Brittany's right, it's obvious that she's ill.

"What if you need to throw up at work?"

"I'll run to the bathroom."

"San, you can hardly walk, you're being ridiculous."

"I've only been there a few months, I don't want to start taking sick days already."

"You've been working overtime at every opportunity, I swear you spend more time at work than anyone else in the company. They love you Santana, and they won't mind you taking one day off." She knows that what Brittany's saying is true, and she has to admit she doesn't know how much use she's going to be even if she goes in.

"I suppose I could call Shirley and have her e-mail me my work." She muses. "Then I could stay here for the morning and go in in the afternoon." Brittany decides that's the best compromise she's going to get out of her stubborn girlfriend so she agrees to it.

"Okay then, now get your ass back in bed." Santana drags herself back into bed, half-reluctantly and half thankfully.

"Just let me call Shirley."

"I'll call her for you." Brittany promises, taking the phone out of her hand. Santana opens the drawer and goes to get he iPad in order to check her e-mails but Brittany stops her again.

"San, no phone, no iPad, no computer, just get some sleep."

"I don't have time for sleep." Santana grumbles, even as she's closing her eyes and settling back against the pillows. "What have you got planned today Britt?"

"Looking after you." Brittany smiles, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Don't you have lunch with Bethany today?"

"I'll cancel." Santana relaxes, enjoying the feeling of Brittany stroking her hair.

"Don't do that, it's not fair that you get stuck here all day just because I'm sick. I'm not going to be good company anyway, I'll be working."

"I don't want to leave you alone." Brittany tells her, remarking to herself how beautiful her girlfriend is even when she's pale and shivering.

"I'll be fine on my own for a bit, I promise. You should go."

"I might." Brittany shrugs. "We'll see how you feel later okay?" Santana nods and Brittany slips into be beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend. For a minute, Santana feels so comforted that she almost forgets about how awful she feels. Almost.

"Oh God, this is disgusting." Santana moans, before she heaves another load of dubiously coloured vomit into the toilet bowl.

"You alright San?" Brittany holds back the Latina's hair with one hand and keeps the other on her back for comfort.

"No." Santana moans, rinsing the foul taste out of her mouth with the glass of water Brittany poured her. "I just want this to be over already."

"I know honey." Brittany says in her most soothing voice. She pulls Santana into her arms and lets the Latina sob quietly for a while. Normally it's Brittany who cries and Santana who has to comfort her, so it feels nice to repay the favour for once. "Let's get you back to bed okay?" Santana nods and lets Brittany guide her back to bed. She abandoned her hopes of getting into work for the afternoon when she started throwing up again, and even though she thinks she's over the worst of it, she's exhausted and wants nothing but to sleep.

"Do you want something to eat?" Brittany asks her. "I can make you some soup if you want."

"No!" Santana quickly tells her. "Brittany, don't cook anything." Brittany's past experiences with cooking haven't got well, largely due to her difficulty with understanding recipes and her short attention span. There have been several disasters in their kitchen and Santana knows that she can't face another one today.

"I promise I'll be really careful.'' Santana shakes her head. "I just want to look after you San." Brittany pleads, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"You know what the best thing you could do to look after me would be?"

"What?"

"Sit here and watch daytime television with me?" A small smile tugs at Brittany's lips.

"I guess I could handle that." Brittany sits up in bed next to Santana, putting her arm around her smaller girlfriend and cuddling her close.

Santana grew up in a harsh environment, and from it she learned to be strong and dependent on nobody. Even after all these years, she still finds it a new thing to completely let go of everything and just let Brittany hold her, and the release feels like the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders.

"Thanks Britt-Britt." She mumbles.

"For what?" Brittany asks, running her fingers through Santana's black hair.

"Just being here." The Latina sighs contentedly. "I'm sorry you had to cancel your lunch with Bethany."

"I see Bethany almost everyday." Brittany rolls her eyes. "It's not every day that I have a hot Latina stuck in my bed though."

"Even though I'm about the furthest from sexy I've ever been in my life."

"You're always sexy to me baby." Brittany goes to kiss her but Santana pulls away.

"You don't want to kiss me, my mouth tastes like vomit and you'll get sick."

"Do I look like I care?" Brittany laughs, kissing her anyway. "Ew, you're right, you do taste like vomit." She teases, taking a gulp of water. Santana leans against Brittany's chest and lets herself drift off to sleep.

"Love you Britt-Britt."

"I love you San."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I thought maybe it was time for Brittany and Santana to have a fight, because what relationship doesn't have its issues? Also introducing some new characters in this chapter who might come back later, so if you would like to see more of Celia and Liam let me know :p Feedback is loved as always, so please comment if you have the time XD**

"Is it over yet?" Santana looks up from the screen to see her adorable girlfriend poking her head around the door.

"No, it's just getting going." Santana tells her. Brittany pulls a face and enters the room anyway. "I thought you didn't want to watch." Santana shifts to make room for Brittany next to her on the couch and looks at her with a confused expression.

"I don't." Britt settles down next to the Latina and snuggles up to her. "But I want to be with you." Santana can't help smiling, this movie just got a whole lot better.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll protect you." She teases, kissing the blonde lightly. Brittany makes a valiant effort to watch the film, but only lasts a couple of minutes before she ends up with her face buried in Santana's neck. Not that Santana's complaining of course.

"Why do you want to watch this movie so much?" She groans, horrified that anyone could enjoy something so gory and terrifying.

"Shush baby." Santana urges, running a hand up and down Brittany's back. Brittany holds her tongue because she doesn't want to ruin the movie for Santana, but tries to mentally block out the sounds of slaughter and torture emanating from the T.V. It's kind of hard though when Santana insisted on playing the movie in surround sound. When the film finally ends, Santana turns it off as soon as the credits start to roll.

"That wasn't so bad was it honey?" Brittany lifts her tear stained face out of the safety of Santana's neck and nods. "Aw, baby." Santana kisses her tears away and strokes her hair to stop her from crying. "I'm sorry, I should have turned it off."

"That wouldn't be fair on you." Brittany points out. "Sorry if I ruined your movie."

"You didn't." Santana answers, honestly. "Come on, let's watch something you want to see alright?" Brittany's face lights up.

"Really?"

"Yes, whatever you want to watch."

"Can we..." Santana puts her finger to Brittany's lips.

"Before you ask, we're not watching The Wizard of Oz again." Brittany's face drops and she pouts.

"But you said whatever I wanted to watch and I want to watch The Wizard of Oz."  
"Britt, you know how much I hate that movie." Santana rolls her eyes but knows that she's going to have to sit through that movie again as soon as Brittany gives her the look that she can't resist. "Alright, we'll watch the stupid film."

"Love you San." Brittany kisses Santana and gets the film out of its box. "What time are your cousins coming tomorrow?"

"My cousins aren't coming tomorrow." Santana frowns. "They're coming on the twenty-eighth."

"Yeah, that's tomorrow."  
"No it's not honey." Santana brushes her off, knowing that keeping track of the date isn't one of Brittany's strong points.

"Santana!" Brittany whines. "Listen to me, I'm telling you, today's the twenty-seventh so tomorrow's the twenty-eighth. Stop thinking I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, you're just a bit confused about what day it is."  
"No Im not!" Brittany's clearly getting upset by the fact that Santana's not taking notice of her. She picks up her phone and tosses it over at her girlfriend. Mostly to humour her, Santana takes a look at the date on the phone and notices that Brittany was right.

"Oh yeah, it is the twenty-seventh." She registers. Then she sits bolt upright. "Fuck, it's the twenty-seventh!"

"That's what I said." Brittany looks up when Santana leaps of the couch and starts speeding round the room like a mad woman. "San, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm tidying, we need to make this place presentable."  
"Santana, you clean constantly, I swear we have one of the cleanest houses in England. And you said we could watch the Wizard of Oz."

"That was before I knew we were going to be having guests tomorrow."

"But San..." Brittany groans, but Santana turns around with her eyes on fire.

"Stop being an idiot Brittany, I know you want to watch it but you can't. Now if you're not going to do anything helpful just shut up and stay out of my way." Brittany's bottom lip starts to quiver, before she stands up and storms out of the room. Santana's so busy cleaning up that she doesn't even notice.

By the time Santana gets to bed it's early morning, and she's wondering whether it's even worth the couple of hours of sleep she'll manage to squeeze in before she has to be out of bed to finish preparing. Sometimes she hates her cousins.

She takes her clothes off and slips into some boxer shorts and a big t-shirt. When she gets into bed all she wants to do is hold Brittany's warm body close, but when she tries to Brittany turns away and rolls to the other side of the bed. Thinking that maybe she moved in her sleep, Santana moves closer and tries again, but this time Brittany specifically pushes her away.

"Britt?" Her voice cracks; she feels like a shard of glass has just been thrust through her heart.

"Go away." Brittany tells her, and although Santana can hear the hurt in her voice, she's sure it's not nearly as bad as what she's feeling right now. Brittany is breaking her heart and she doesn't even know why. She wants to burst into tears and ask Brittany why she's doing this but it's easier to be mad than to be vulnerable, so she turns over and faces the wall. She lets tears fall down her face and soak into her pillow, clenching the sheets in her fist so she doesn't move and give away the fact that she's crying. By the time she falls asleep she doesn't even care anymore, she just wants Brittany back with her.

When Brittany wakes up the next day she's still overwhelmed with the same sadness that devoured her when she fell asleep. It takes her a moment to remember why, but then she recalls last night: what Santana said (and more importantly, how she said it), the hours of frustration, and pulling away from her when she least wanted to.

She pretended not to hear Santana crying last night. In truth she wanted to turn around and comfort the Latina, but every time she considered it she thought about the six hours that Santana had just left her crying for, never once even offering an apology. So instead she hardened her heart and went to sleep. She regrets that now.

Santana's already left bed, and Brittany remembers that they're expecting her cousins any minute, so she jumps in the shower and quickly gets dressed. After making herself presentable, she takes a deep breath and goes downstairs to find Santana in the kitchen, looking slightly mournful over her cup of coffee.

For a second, it crosses her mind that Santana never actually said sorry for the way she talked to her and for breaking her Wizard of Oz promise, and she considers staying angry at her. No, she tells herself, you've punished her enough.

"Hey." She says, softly. Santana meets her eyes and gives the smallest of smiles.

"Hi." Santana at some point managed to figure out why Brittany was so mad at her, and she wonders if she's allowed to kiss her after being so horrible. Brittany wonders if she's allowed to kiss Santana after turning her back on her the night before. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Brittany leans over and kisses Santana on the lips. It's stiff and awkward, but they both needed it.

"Could...can we talk about last night?" This isn't right, Santana thinks, despairingly, Brittany's the only person I've never had any difficulty talking to.

"I think we should." Brittany nods, but before either of them has a chance to say anything the doorbell rings, making them both jump.

"We should get that..." Santana trails off.

"Later." They both nod and go to the door to greet their guests.

"Hey cuz." Celia gushes, wrapping her arms around Santana, whilst Liam lifts Brittany off the ground in an enthusiastic bear hug.

"Put me down!" Brittany squeals with laughter. She and Celia's husband have always got on like a house on fire. Chuckling, he sets Brittany down and gives Santana a peck on the cheek.

"Did you have a good journey?" Santana asks, forcing herself to smile.

"Not particularly, Celia almost got into a fistfight with a guy twice her size." Liam laughs, getting daggers from his wife.

"He cut us off, we could have crashed." Santana knows from her own experience that road rage is a definite Lopez trait.

"I love you really." Liam laughs, kissing her. "What's for breakfast Santana? I'm starving." Santana rolls her eyes; the only thing Liam ever seems to think about is his next meal.

"Let's go out, we've got no food in at the moment."

"Anyone would think you weren't expecting us." Celia jokes, not knowing how close to the truth that statement is. She does however, note the lack of closeness between Santana and Brittany, who have always been all over each other. Her stomach isn't interested in that though, but she makes a mental note to quiz Santana later.

"Ir a mierda!" Celia yells at the other angry driver.

"Puta!" Santana chimes in, only stopped from flipping him off by Brittany's arm restraining her.

"Watch where you're going asshole." The other driver shouts back. Santana's surprised, one thing she's noticed about Britain is that the drivers here generally seem a lot less prone to shouting matches, but there are exceptions to every rule

"These idiots make me so angry." Celia fumes, hitting the steering wheel to emphasise her point.

"You ever notice that they look most alike when they're both yelling at some poor tosser who managed to get in their way on the road?" Brittany giggles at Liam's comment and they both get stares of death from their partners. "I was just mentioning to Brittany how great the Lopez genes must be to produce such fine ladies."

"Idiota." Celia rolls her eyes and focusses her attention back on driving.

"I get that one a lot." Liam laughs, lounging in the back seat of the car. Brittany finds it funny how Celia and Liam love each other so much but there always bickering. She's glad for a moment that her and Santana aren't like that, but then she remembers their fight last night and her face drops again.

She didn't mean it, one part of her says, but they other one keeps responding with, why did she say it then.

"Shut up both of you." She mutters to the voices.

"What's up with you and blondie then cuz?"

"Nothing." Santana mumbles, quickly. "What's up with you and Liam?"

"Nothing, but that's not the point."

"Really? Because you're the ones who are always arguing so I'd say you have more of a problem than us." Celia knows Santana, and she's used to her using attack as a form of defence.

"That's just what me and Liam are like, but it's not like you and Brittany to avoid and ignore each other."

"You've been here less than 24 hours and you're already trying to explain my relationship to me?"

"San, I don't know what's happened with you and Brittany but don't take it out on me when I'm trying to help." Santana's torn between being grateful to Celia and being angry at her. Despite the fact that Santana grew up in America and Celia spent most of her life in England, she's always been like a big sister to her, and although that has made her incredibly annoying on several occasions, but she's one of the only people who Santana knows has her best interests at heart.

"We um, we had a fight last night..."

"A big one?"

"Well, sort of I guess...I don't know, I don't even...it wasn't even really a fight. At least, I didn't think it was at the time." Celia laughs and asks Santana to tell her exactly what happened. Part of Celia really wants to help her cousin out and the other half is just a bit nosy. Santana eventually breaks down and tells her everything that happened. She hesitates when repeating her what she said back to Celia because even though she knows her cousin doesn't judge her, she feels awful all over again remembering her words. No wonder Brittany was so mad at her.

"That's not so bad." Celia points out when she's finished. "Santana, you've spent most of your life saying much worse things to people."

"But not to Brittany, she's not just anyone Celia she's..."

"Yeah, I get it, she's your love, your world, your everything. I understand why she was upset, I mean, you were probably the only person to never call her stupid..."

"I didn't call her stupid as such."

"You told her to 'stop being an idiot', it's practically the same thing. But that's not the point, I also understand why you did it. You were stressed out and in a bad mood, plus you felt stupid for getting the date wrong, and you just said it because you were mad. Not mad at Brittany, just at the situation in general, but Brittany was the only person there for you to take your anger out on, so you said something regrettable."

"So basically all we've established is that you understand why everyone did what they did?" Celia either doesn't detect Santana's put down or decides to ignore it.

"Exactly, and what's more, you know as well. All that happened is you did something wrong, it upset Brittany, so she did something wrong which upset you in turn. Now all you need to do is put it right."

"How do I put something like that right?" Santana asks, her voice cracking a little when she thinks of spending another night with Brittany giving her the cold shoulder.

"Don't be silly you emotional wreck." Celia laughs, giving Santana a tight hug. "You go to Brittany and say you're sorry for being so horrible and you didn't mean a word of it. Then she'll probably say she's sorry for ignoring you and that she didn't mean it either." Santana looks unconvinced. "Come on, it's not like you're going to break up or anything."

"I know we're not, I'm not worried about that. I'm just scared it won't be the same now."

"Sometimes I forget how young you are Santana." Santana highly doubts it, Celia constantly reminds her that she's ten years her senior, and therefore is more knowledgeable on just about everything. "And I forget that this is your only proper relationship. Don't sweat things like this, you'll both get over it. Now go make peace with your girl."

Brittany can tell that it's Santana walking up the stairs just from the noise she makes, and she smiles like she always does when she hears her girlfriend coming to bed. The door opens quietly and Santana tiptoes into the room. Surprisingly, she doesn't get into bed with her, but comes around to Brittany's side and crouches down.

"Are you awake baby?"

"Mn-hm." Brittany sleepily opens her eyes and smiles at Santana, even though it's dark and she can't see her face properly.

"I wish you could see how pretty you are when you sleep." Santana kisses Brittany, and the blonde knows straight away that what happened yesterday doesn't matter anymore. "I love you so much Britt, and I'm so, so sorry about what I said."

"It's okay." Brittany assures her, but Santana shakes her head.

"No, it's not okay, but it's never going to happen again, and I'm going to make it up to you. From when Celia and Liam leave we can watch whatever movies you want for a week okay? And no horror movies at all."

"Two weeks." Brittany haggles, knowing Santana will give in.

"Okay then, two weeks."

"You're so whipped." Brittany laughs, kissing Santana. "Not that I'm complaining." Santana laughs and gets undressed before getting into bed with Brittany and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry I was a meanie face last night." Brittany mumbles, quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Santana smiles, kissing her. "Let's not fight again."

**Couldn't keep Brittany and Santana mad at each other :p please, please, please tell me what you think of this, feedback makes me so happy...yes I'm that sad ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Possible change of scenery coming up? I've not quite made up my mind yet...**

"We have to do this more often." Liam smiles, once again lifting Brittany off the ground in a bear hug. He tried it once on Santana, but it didn't end well for him. "You two are coming to us next time, okay?"

"Definitely." Santana smiles, despite Celia and Liam driving her crazy over the past week, she has to admit she's had a great time. Sometimes she goes so far out of her way to avoid people that she forgets how entertaining they can be.

"Keep safe cuz." Celia says, giving her a squeeze. "You look after her Brittany." She gives the blonde a hug as well before they pack their things into the car and drive away. Brittany and Santana wait until they're out of sight before almost running back into the house.

"I thought they were never going to go." Santana says, but she gets cut off by Brittany's lips being firmly pressed against her own and arms snaking around her neck. She catches Brittany as she jumps into her arms, wrapping her legs around the Latina's waist.

"I've missed this so much." Brittany confesses, planting a kiss on Santana's lips between each word. They fall through the door to the living room and Santana drops Brittany down on the couch, joining her straight away. Due to menstrual cycles and Santana's cousins being around constantly, it's been a couple of weeks since they last had sex, so they can't keep their hands off each other.

Santana laces Brittany's neck with hot, needy kisses and lets her hand slip between their bodies, caressing Brittany's breasts before moving further down south. Brittany moans as soon as she feels Santana rubbing her, even through her panties.

"Yes San." She bites her lip, inadvertently sending a thrill through Santana. The Latina smiles to herself.

This girl will never know how much I love her.

"San." Brittany looks up at her lover, enjoying the feeling of Santana's fingers stroking through her hair.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you loads."

"I love you more." Santana responds, kissing her. They're lying in each others arms on the couch, both exhausted from a very long and intense fucking session. Santana has turned the electric fire on and tucked them both in under a duvet, so the previous chilly room is now warm and cosy. The T.V. is playing too quietly for them to hear, but neither girl is interested.

"I love you more than kittens." Brittany smiles, and Santana knows that's one Hell of a compliment coming from Brittany.

"I don't deserve you." Santana laughs. "But I'm keeping you anyway." Brittany leans her head against Santana's chest and stares absently at the T.V., not really paying attention to what's happening.

"I never thought we'd be here." Brittany sighs.

"What do you mean?" Santana wonders.

"I mean, I always knew we were going to be best friends for ever and ever..."

"Amen sister." Santana agrees, linking pinkie's with her blonde girlfriend.

"But I always thought we were going to end. I mean, when we were in high school and we used to sleep with other people, and we weren't really going out but it just felt like we were in secret."

"I remember." Santana nods, wondering why she ever dated anyone other than Brittany.

"And how we always used to say that it was just messing around to work off hormones and things." Brittany laughs at the memory; both of them had known it wasn't true, but Santana hadn't been ready to admit that at the time.

"And then we met Holly Holiday." Santana recalls. The stand in teacher was probably the one who triggered Brittany and Santana's 'real' relationship by forcing them to talk (and sing) to each other about what they felt. She could never thank her enough.

"I'd love to see Holly again." Brittany admits. "She was cool and her hair smelled really nice."

"Me too." Santana agrees, picking up the remote and changing the channels until she settles on LA Jailhouse. "I didn't think they would have this kind of shit in England. It reminds me of home." Brittany laughs.

"Do you think we're ever gonna get married San?" Santana loves that Brittany doesn't try to get by with just dropping hints or being subtle, she just says exactly what's on her mind.

"Yeah." Santana nods. "I figure we will."

"Really?" Brittany can't keep the excitement out of her voice. "How do you know?"  
"We live together, pretty much everyone in our family has come to terms with our relationship, you've been my best friend for almost twenty years and I love you more than anything in the world, why wouldn't we get married?"

"Can a girl marry a girl in the UK?" Brittany frowns.

"I'm not sure." Santana yawns. "We'll find a way though."

"So are we engaged now."

"In a way," Santana reasons. "But not properly. You need a ring to be engaged."

"Can we buy a ring then? Please can we buy a ring?"

"Not yet baby." Santana laughs, then has to explain herself when Brittany pouts and asks why not. "Because I'm going to wait until the time is perfect and I know it's the right moment, I'm going to memorise the look on your face when you see the ring for the first time and then you're going to be the most beautiful bride in the world." Santana pulls Brittany closer to her.

"And then you'll get me pregnant." Brittany smiles happily.

"I can't get you pregnant Britt." Santana laughs. She's tried to explain this to Brittany hundreds of time, but the blonde dancer has never quite understood it, and still insisted on taking her contraceptive pill up until a couple of months ago. "And anyway, we're not having kids."

"Yes we are." Santana rolls her eyes, she can't see herself sharing her life or Brittany with some screaming little kids, but even as she thinks it she knows that Brittany's going to get her way on this one, Santana Lopez is ridiculously whipped. She decides this might be a good time to bring up something she's been meaning to talk about for a while.  
"Do you like living here Britt-britt?"

"It's awesome." Brittany grins. "Everyone's lovely and has British accents and the man at the sushi place gives me money off if I tell him stories about Lord Tubbington." Brittany frowns. "He hasn't sent any postcards in a while."

"I'm sure he'll send one soon." Santana starting to majorly regret trying to cover up Lord Tubbington's death, writing postcards from a cat is not something she ever envisioned herself doing. "But I've got something important to ask you."

"Okay." Brittany snuggles closer to Santana, on the edge of sleep.

"I've been offered a new job." Brittany doesn't answer, waiting for Santana to continue. "It's really well paid, I'm talking six figures. It's more work but I'd be higher up so I'd have tons of people to delegate to and treat like crap."

"That sounds awesome San..." Brittany starts.

"There's a catch," Santana explains. "It's in Liverpool. I know you love London, and I do too, so if you'd rather we stay here I totally understand that. I really want your input on this baby." Brittany frowns, deep in thought.

"Is that where Celia and Liam live?" Santana nods. "Where the people have funny accents?"

"Yes."

"The Beatles are from Liverpool right? San, we could live in the yellow submarine, please can we live in the yellow submarine?" Santana can't help laughing as Brittany's excitement grows.

"Seriously baby, I want you to really think about this."

"What's there to think about?" Brittany asks, confused. "You said it yourself, better salary, more people to treat like crap, we'd be living near Celia and Liam as well."

"I'm asking a lot of you Brittany." When Brittany opens her mouth Santana presses a finger lightly to her lips. "I already uprooted you from your whole world once and dragged you to come and live here."

"And I've never once regretted it." Brittany tells her. "I was scared when we first moved here, totally terrified, but I knew that whatever happened I'd always have you to make everything okay. And now the thought of moving to Liverpool isn't even scary. It's exciting."

"You would have to leave your friends here though." Santana points out, wanting to make sure that Brittany doesn't rush into this and regret it later. "Your theatre group as well. And this beautiful house of course."

"Where would be live if we went to Liverpool?" Santana reaches over to the footstool where her iPad is resting and turns it on.

"It's a place called Crosby." She shows Brittany some pictures. "I used to go with my family when I was younger."

"Why are there all those naked men on the beach?" Brittany frowns, suddenly worried that she's just agreed to move to a nudist colony with Santana. "Baby, I love looking at you naked but I don't know if I want the rest of the world to see as well."

"They're not real men." Santana laughs. "It's art, this guy called Anthony Gomely took a cast of himself naked and made loads of statues out of it. Then he put them all on Crosby beach, it's called Another Place."

"That's really weird." Brittany giggles. "I like that."

"We could get an apartment near the beach." Santana shyly shows Brittany the real estate website she's been looking at. "Or a house if you wanted. And it's by the sea but it's not isolated at all. There are loads of nearby restaurants, the train station is only a two minute walk away and it takes no time to drive into town. They have this amazing shopping centre called Liverpool One and..." Brittany cuts Santana off in the middle of her pitch.

"Let's do it." Santana's face lights up.

"Are you serious?"

"Honey, I don't know if I've ever seen you so excited about going to live somewhere. Crosby looks amazing, but to be honest, I'd be happy anywhere in the world if you were there. How about we go down for a weekend and check it out." Santana grins from ear to ear and Brittany's heart almost bursts at seeing how happy her girlfriend is.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Santana asks, wrapping her arms around Brittany and kissing her long and hard.

"Maybe once or twice." Brittany teases. "I think I've got a few ideas about how you can show me you mean it though..."

**As you can probably tell, I'm a big fan of Crosby :P seriously, visit if you ever get the chance, it's an amazing place :D Reviews are love so please leave them ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, newest chapter here, just a little glance at one of Brittana's issues (although it's mainly Santana's issue) and how it gets resolved. The reviews have been great, I love reading them so keep them coming :p every time I get an email to say someone has reviewed I smile and do a little happy dance XD**

"Cup of tea?" Santana looks up at her friend (one of her few friends) and sighs.

"You know, I thought that it was only like, the queen in England who actually drank tea, but it seems like even common folk like you are into it."

"You'd better learn to love it San." Megan comments, pouring mugs of tea for both of them. "You won't get far in England without drinking tea."

"I don't understand the obsession." Santana frowns, reluctant to admit that since moving to England tea has grown on her immensely. "It's just hot water with some leaves in it."

"It's not the actual tea itself that's so special." Megan rolls her eyes at her American friends inability to understand the British view of a good cup of tea. "It's the way you bond with people over a cuppa and a biscuit."

"You can bond just as well over a cup of coffee." Santana argues back, taking a sip of tea before it was cool enough. She tries not to show it but Megan sees her face contort slightly.

"You just burned your tongue on it didn't you?"

"No." Santana lies. "It's cooled actually."

"Has it really?" Megan raises her eyebrows and Santana nods. "Well take another sip then, don't want it to get cold." Santana gets as far as bringing the burning liquid back up to her mouth, but can't force herself to take anymore. A part of her likes the fact that Megan isn't afraid to call her on her bullshit.

"Okay fine, I burned myself." She admits.

"Knew it." Megan laughs. "You stupid bitch." She's one of the few people that Santana can tolerate being called a stupid bitch by, mostly because there's something about the way she says everything that lets you know she isn't serious about it.

"San!" She hears Brittany yelling from upstairs. "Where's my coat?"

"Which one honey?"

"The black and white one that I have matching shoes with."

"In the wardrobe." Santana tells her. Despite having been a typical messy teenager, Santana has turned into a bit of a neat freak, and it drives her crazy when Brittany leaves things lying around. However, it drives Brittany crazy the way Santana tidies something away the second she puts it down, so they call it even.

"Where are you going babe?" Santana asks her, when she comes down wearing her coat.

"Going for a drink with Beth and some of her friends. Do you guys want to come?" Santana and Megan both look at each other before simultaneously shaking their heads; they've both been at work all day and are too tired.

"You didn't tell me you were going to go out." Santana notes, the tone in her voice indicating that maybe Brittany should have done.

"I forgot." Britt shrugs, kissing her and taking the car keys.

"I'll drop you off." Santana offers, making a grab for them, but Brittany dances out of her way deftly.

"But if you drop me off then you'll have to pick me up later."

"I don't mind." Santana assures her, making another failed lunge for the keys.

"Do you think I'm gonna do something stupid like drink and drive?" Brittany raises her eyebrow questioningly and Santana finds herself forced to rely on tact.

"Not intentionally babe, accidents happen though." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"You've got trust issues San." It's not just that Santana's worried Brittany might have a couple of drinks and forget about it before getting behind the wheel, she also worries a bit about Brittany driving when she's sober. She's aware that her girlfriend maybe isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, and her forgetting which side of the road to drive on isn't a far stretch of the imagination for Santana.

Brittany kisses her shorter girlfriend again, making sure to keep the car keys clenched in her hand where Santana can't get them.

"Text me when you get there." Santana makes her promise. "And before you leave to come back. And if you have anything to drink then call me and I'll come pick you up." Brittany rolls her eyes again.

"I'm not drinking."

"But if you drink something by accident..." Santana still remembers the time Brittany thought cocktails were just fruit juice and ended up drinking more in one night than she probably had in her entire life. "Don't get behind the wheel."

"I won't." Brittany throws over her shoulder, waving goodbye to both of them as she leaves. Santana turns back to Megan to find herself on the receiving end of an intensely disapproving look.

"What?"

"You're awful you know?"

"What?" Santana repeats, not understanding in the slightest what Megan is talking about.

"How old is Brittany again?"

"Same as me, twenty-six." Santana cautiously tells her, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

"So why do you treat her like she's some kid who can't look after herself." Megan takes a sip of tea.

"I don't." Santana protests, outraged by what she considers to be a very unfair estimation. Then she decides that attack is the best form of defence. "You don't know anything about me and Britt, it's none of your business."

"Don't get like that San." Megan rolls her eyes in the most patronising way possible. "You know I'm right. Do you know what Elliott would get if he acted like that every time I went out? A kick in the balls."

"Good thing I don't have any balls then isn't it?" Megan notices that her friend is starting to get pissed off by her criticism, so she decides to push it further to get a reaction, because it's great fun winding Santana up.

"But you just made it obvious that you don't trust Brittany not to drink. In fact, you don't even trust her to drive by herself."

"Megan!" Santana brings her cup of tea down hard on the kitchen table. The hot liquid spills over the sides of the mug and onto her hand, but she uses all her self-control no to react. "I love Brittany with all my heart, but you and I both know that she can be a bit...not there."

"Santana, I've been in a car with you." Megan says this is if it's some kind of highly important information. "I've seen you take corners at 80 miles per hour in a 30 zone. Are you really telling me you're a much better driver than Brittany?"

"The fact that I'm able to take corners at 80mph shows that I must be a pretty good driver." Santana points out.

"You have terrible road rage. If someone so much as cuts you off you go all psycho and start yelling at them in Spanish. How many crashes have you had in your life?"

"I don't know, like, five."

"Right, and I know for a fact that Brittany has never crashed her car because she was telling me so the other day." Santana opens her mouth to argue but Megan cuts her off. "So really, considering you're more likely to crash than Brittany, you're in no position to be like that about her driving." Santana notices that maybe Megan has a point, but she has no intention of admitting it.

"I just care about Brittany a lot and don't want her to get hurt."

"Face it San, you're the most controlling girlfriend in the country."

"Well only in this tiny little joke of a country." Santana justifies feebly.

"You love England." Megan responds, stating it as the fact that she knows it is. "Maybe you should let Brittany take charge once in a while."

"I do let Brittany take charge!" Santana counters. "Just...you know, privately."

"Come again." Megan says, looking confused.

"In the..." Santana looks around as if to make sure there's no one listening. "In the bedroom." She whispers, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Really?" Megan asks, her interest sparked. "Santana Lopez, I would never in a million years have guessed you were that type."

"I'm not." Santana says quickly, already beginning to wish she hadn't said anything to Megan. However, at the same time, it feels like a massive weight has been lifted. "It's just for Brittany in case she gets bored of playing the housewife."

"Sure it is." Megan says, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "Loads of people have weird fetishes San, it's not like you're the only person in the world who likes being spanked..."

"God Megan, why do I even tell you anything?"

"Don't get all menstrual about it Lopez, you know I'm just winding you up."

"You're a dick." Upon realising that she may have upset her friend, Megan does her best to be serious.

"I'm only joking." She smiles winningly, knowing full well that Santana can't stay angry at her. "I think it's really great that you do that for Brittany...even though we both know you're really doing it for you." Santana rolls her eyes, knowing that's the closest she's going to get to an apology from Megan. Her friend is probably the only person she knows who is a bigger bitch than her, and that's part of the reason she likes her so much.

"I guess...I don't know, being in charge the rest of the time is how I compensate in a way." She looks up at Megan, who sees a rare flash of vulnerability cross Santana's face. "Is that really bad?"

"No." Megan assures her. "It's just that you're not used to being out of control and you're scared that Brittany's going to gradually start taking more and more control until one day you look around and notice that she owns you." They both know that Megan has hit the nail on the head.

"I hate it when you're right." Santana mumbles; sometimes it still shocks her how insightful her friend can be.

"You need to stop worrying about it so much you know?" Megan continues. "So maybe Brittany likes to dominate, that doesn't mean she's going to try and take over your life. When has Brittany ever put her foot down and said you can't do something?"

"Not often." Santana admits.

"And how many times have you done it to her?" Santana thinks about it.

"Pretty much every day I guess." She suddenly feels like the worst girlfriend in the world and starts to wonder why Brittany puts up with her. "You're right, because I was so scared of her controlling me I started controlling her." She groans. "God, why am I so fucking stupid?"

"It's not that big a deal." Megan laughs. "And like you said before, Brittany does need a certain degree of...guidance. The important thing is trust. You have to trust her not only to look after herself, but not to take advantage of the power you're giving her. Think you can do that?"

"Of course." Santana answer confidently. "I trust her 100%"

"Then show it."

Brittany unlocks the door cautiously and silently closes it behind her. She knows that Santana's going to be mad, like she always is when Brittany stays out longer than she expected. Santana didn't specifically tell her to be back for a certain time, but she knows that the Latina will be pissed off that she didn't call or text her as many times as she would have liked.

Normally when she creeps in at this time Santana is doing some work or watching T.V. and glances up to give her 'the look' as soon as Brittany enters the room. This time though, the lights are out and Brittany figures she must be in bed.

She knows that the interrogation about exactly where she's been at what time and who she was there with is inevitable. She's prepared for the fact that Santana's going to ask her multiple times what she's had to drink. She's aware that she's going to get yet another lecture on texting if she's going to be back late. But maybe, if she's really quiet, Santana won't wake up and it can wait until tomorrow when she's bound to be in a better mood about it.

She slips into their bedroom and puts her bag down gently on the floor. Her clothes soon join them and she glides into bed next to her sleeping girlfriend. She had fun tonight, but it's always best to be back with Santana, even when she's asleep. She feels a shift from Santana's side of the bed and warm arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

"Hey baby." She smiles at the contact with Santana, not even caring that she's about to start on one of her rants.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"Where did you go?" And so it begins, Brittany thinks to herself.

"Just the Black Bull and then back to Bethany's for a while." Brittany braces herself for Santana's storm of questions: who was there with you? What time did you go to Bethany's? How much did you have to drink? But to her surprise, Santana just kisses her and mumbles that it sounds good.

She must be tired, Brittany decides, she'll bring it up tomorrow.

But to her surprise, Santana doesn't even mention it over breakfast the next day. Brittany keeps casting worried glances at her, which Santana meets with a humouring smile.

"Something up Britt?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Santana nods.

"Are you?"

"I'm good." Brittany says, picking at her food. "How come there's no third degree today?"

"Am I really that bad?" Santana never noticed how bad her questioning was until Megan pointed it out to her, and the fact that Brittany noticed the difference when she said nothing means it must have been worse than she thought. "God Britt, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Brittany giggles. "In some ways it was kind of cute that you're so protective."

"But you'd rather I stop it right?"

"Well, if you felt like toning it down a bit that...that could be good I suppose." Santana has to smile at how cute Brittany is; she's clearly just been putting up with all this because she didn't want to hurt Santana's feelings by criticising her. Santana smiles and nods her consent.

"I will baby." Noticing the effort Santana is making, Brittany determines to make one in return.

"So how about I tell you about last night?" She suggests, secretly vowing to tell her every single detail...

**Thanks for reading, really would love to see your reviews, good or bad :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) this chapter has a little throwback to when Brittany and Santana were teenagers, hope you enjoy :D**

"What was the happiest ever day in your life San?" Santana, confused by the sudden question, pretends to still be asleep because she's too tired to bother coming up with an answer. "I know you're awake silly," Brittany presses, lightly prodding her. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

"Good morning to you too." Santana laughs, stretching and giving Brittany a good morning kiss. "Probably the day I lost my virginity." Brittany raises her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Really? Because I was there and it kind of sucked a bit. I mean, it took us forever to get each others bra's off and we were both so scared of doing something wrong that we hardly did anything."

"I know." Santana laughs, starting to wake up at the memory. "But that's what made it so special. It was just us being us and there was no pretending about it. Two inexperienced teenage girls making a total mess of their first times but not caring because we loved each other and felt safe. I'd choose that over having great sex with someone who didn't care about me." Brittany nods in agreement.

"But once we got good at sex we made up for it." The blonde smiles, contentedly.

"And we're still making up for it now." Santana chuckles. She gets out of bed and follows Brittany downstairs to start making breakfast. "What was the happiest day of your life?" Brittany answers without hesitation.

"Do you remember that day when I was playing scrabble with Lord Tubbington and then I heard a knock at the door and it was you and you were really out of breath because you'd just ran over?"

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Santana requests, she had to run round to Brittany's house on more than one occasion.

"It was raining and there was thunder and lightening and I was angry at you because you always tell me not to go out in a storm but you had run all the way from your aunt's house because you were staying at hers for the weekend whilst your parents were away." Santana is always shocked by the amount of information Brittany can store in her brain.

"I remember." She says, softly. "I ran three miles in torrential rain because I didn't want to wait half an hour for my Uncle to get back with the car."

"My Mom pretended to be mad at you but she couldn't keep it up because she was so happy you didn't get hit by lightening." Brittany and Santana lived in each others house practically from birth so each was (and still is) very close with the others parents.  
"And my aunt went ape-shit at me the next day." The details of that night all come rushing back to Santana and she can't help smiling at the memory.

"And then I asked why you risked getting electrocuted just to come and see me and you said there was something you needed to tell me, something that absolutely couldn't wait. And you said that you didn't want to be with anyone in the world except me, and that you wanted to be the only one for you..."

"...and that I'd love you forever if you gave me the chance." Santana thinks back to being seventeen years old and scared that Brittany might not want her, and can't believe how stupid it was.

"And then I said that of course I'd love you forever and that you didn't even have to ask. And then we agreed that we could keep having sexy time with each other but not have it with anyone else and then we had super-hot sex."

"It was super-hot wasn't it?" Santana recalls. "Then again, our sex is always super hot." She finishes up the eggs and bacon she threw together and slides it onto a plate that she places in front of Brittany. "Let it cool." She reminds her, just like she does every time she gives Brittany something hot to eat or drink. The blonde has burned herself so many times that now it's a matter of habit that she couldn't break if she tried.

"Did I ever tell you why that happened though?" Santana inquires, knowing that she hasn't. Brittany shakes her head and urges Santana to continue. So Santana sits down opposite her, sipping her coffee, and begins the story...

Nine years earlier

Santana closes the front door, glad she managed to get home before the storm struck. Few people know how terrified she is of storms after a bad experience with one on a boat when she was five.

"Oh good, you're home." Her aunt is in the kitchen, cooking something that smells amazing. "I was about to tell you to stay put and wait out the storm that's coming, but it doesn't matter. Could you set the table. How was Sarah's?"

"Good." Santana lies, setting the table as quickly as she can so her aunt doesn't notice that the dishonesty is showing in her face-she doesn't even have a friend called Sarah. "We didn't really do much to be honest." She tries to find an excuse to leave the room. "Is Celia in?" Her cousin is visiting home for the week, which is one of the reasons she was so eager to come and stay here.

"Sure honey, in the living room." Santana finishes setting the table and goes to see Celia. Her elder cousin looks up from the T.V. when she sees her.

"Where were you?" She asks.

"Puck's." Santana admits, knowing Celia won't tell her mother. Even though she's a responsible adult, there's a special, sisterly bond between the two cousins.

"Doing what?" Celia raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Or do I not want to know?"

"You don't want to know." Santana laughs. "But I guess you know now."

"Guess I do." Celia answers, her voice cold and her face unsmiling. "Come here will you?" Confused but intrigued, Santana sits down on the couch. "Bit closer." She shuffles closer to her cousin, starting to become wary. And then Celia slaps her. Hard.

"Ouch." Brittany winces, interrupting the story. "I've seen Celia slap people and it looks like it hurts." When she says people, she really means Liam.

"It did." Santana laughs. "But not as much as what she said."

"What did she say?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you."

"What the fuck Celia?" The only thing stopping Santana from a physical fight with her cousin is the fact that she knows she'll lose.

"That was for Brittany, because we both know she's far too sweet to ever do it herself." Santana isn't sure if it's the intense pain or what Celia said, but she feels tears starting to threaten. Celia notices too.

"Don't cry, you know you deserve it."

"It's an open relationship C," Santana snarls "That means you can sleep with other people, no hard feelings."

"No hard feelings?" Celia repeats, this time punching Santana in the arm.

"Ow. Stop hitting me." Santana clenches her fists but doesn't do anything. "Yes, no hard feelings."

"You think I don't know you San. You think I don't watch you and Brittany? I know you better than you know yourself, you get jealous when Brittany so much as hugs someone else."

"No I don't." Santana protests, lying through her teeth.

"Yes you do. Does Brittany sleep with other people?"

"No...not anymore."

"But she used to?" Santana shifts uncomfortably.

"A bit I guess..."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I didn't..." Santana starts, but she knows that's one lie she'll never be able to go through with so she tells the truth. "Awful, it was the worst feeling in the world."

"So even though you know how horrible it is you still think it's okay to do that to Brittany? Some friend you are." Celia expects her cousin to try and justify it more, but she doesn't.

"I know." Santana admits, her voice breaking.

"No Santana," Celia scowls at her. "You don't get to cry, you've been fucking around with other people. I'm sure you've had fun, but it's time to stop now." Santana doesn't answer.

"You love Brittany?" Santana nods without hesitation. "And she loves you. But love isn't enough by itself. You're going to lose her you know?" The cheerleader understands what her cousin is saying-she can lose having casual sex with Puckerman, but the thought of losing Brittany makes her choke.

"What do I do?" Celia knows she's being harsh, but there's no other way to get through to Santana sometimes.

"I know playing around makes you feel grown up." She sighs. "But you're a little girl who doesn't know what she's getting into, and I'm doing this to help you. You say you love Brittany? Prove it." Santana bites her lip and holds tears back.

"I've got to go." She makes for the front door when her aunt notices her.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? Dinner's going to be ready in two minutes."

"I have to go to Brittany's."

"Well you can go tomorrow, it's late and the weather's terrible."

"I have to go now." Her aunt looks more than a little bit annoyed at her talking back so she tries a different tactic, assuming that fear of the thunder and lightening is what's making her niece act out.

"Alright, well when your uncle gets back I'll ask him to drive you there, okay?"

"When's he getting back?"

"Should be about half an hour."

"That's too long." Santana shouts. "I have to talk to Brittany."

"Well call her then honey."

"No, I have to go see her."

"Well you can't." Her aunt shrugs.

"Watch me." Santana says, wrenching the door open. Wind whips through the house accompanied by showers of rain. Sophia has to yell to make herself heard over the wind.

"Close the door right now Santana."

"I'm going to Brittany's and you can't stop me." Celia has exited the living room to see the disturbance is and she shakes her head at Santana.

"San, calm down okay?"

"No!" Santana takes another step towards the door, hardly feeling the the cold wind whipping against her face. "I'm going to lose her Celia, you said so yourself."

"God Santana, you're not going to lose her right this second are you?"

"I'm not taking the risk."

"Young lady, if you walk out that door you're going to be in a world of trouble tomorrow."

"I wish I could tell you I cared, but I don't." Santana runs out the door and slams it behind her. Both the women stare at it until Celia breaks the silence.

"Good on you kid."

Santana's bravery diminishes the second she stares up at the sky and sees the lightening flashing across it. Her brain is screaming at her to turn around and go back inside before she gets killed, but she knows she can't. Brittany's worth more to her than that.

She shields her eyes with her arm and starts running in the direction of Brittany's house, wishing she was going from her own which was just down the road from the Pearce residence.

Only three miles to go.

"Santana Lopez, you silly girl." Mrs Pearce can't help smiling despite trying her best to be stern. "I don't know what goes through your head sometimes." Santana smiles sheepishly at her, huddled in the blanket that Brittany fetched for her, her teeth chattering like crazy.

"Mom, don't be mad at her." Brittany urges. "She just ran through a storm to come see me, and you know how scared she is of storms."

"I'm not scared." Santana pipes up, gratefully accepting the mug of hot chocolate that Mrs Pearce hands her. "I just don't like them."

"Sure thing honey." Mrs Pearce laughs. "And although it was incredibly sweet, it was also incredibly dangerous, I hope you realise that."

"I do." Santana nods. "But I'd do it all over again."

"You girls." Mrs Pearce shakes her head. "Well I won't go too hard on you because I just got off the phone with your aunt and I think she's going to do enough yelling for both of us." Santana bites her lip, knowing how mad her aunt is going to be. "But I persuaded her to let you stay here tonight, so maybe by tomorrow she'll have cooled off a bit."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know I am." Mrs Pearce laughs, kissing both girls goodnight. "Night night sweethearts." Brittany turns the T.V. on and cuddles up to Santana, not caring that she's dripping wet.

"Do you think your aunt's going to tell your Mom?"

"Probably." Santana shrugs, not caring who her aunt tells right now.

"She's gonna hit you so hard."

"I know." Santana shrugs again, still not caring. Her Mum isn't abusive by any standards, but she knows how to deal with her daughter when she causes trouble.

"You shouldn't have got into all that trouble just for me."

"Britt, I'd get into all the trouble in the world just to see you for five minutes. You and me forever yeah?"

"Totally." Brittany agrees, linking pinkies with her. "Love you times five hundred."

"Love you times five hundred and one."

"That's totally cute San." Brittany leans over her breakfast to kiss her girlfriend, inadvertently getting her hair in her breakfast.

"You mucky pup." Santana laughs. "Get in the shower."

"Only if you're coming with me."

**Reviews are great, so please keep them coming :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :) sorry this chapter has been a while in coming, I've been crazy busy with mock exams at the moment, but I'm trying to keep the Brittana chapters coming anyways. Hope this one is good for you :D**

"You ready baby B?" Santana comes back into the house, spinning her cars keys in her hand.

"I just need to say goodbye to the house." They have moved several times, and Brittany has always insisted on saying goodbye to each room individually. Santana doesn't mind of course, it's one of the reasons she loves Brittany. "I've already done all of upstairs and the kitchen, do the living room with me?"

"Sure thing." They stand in the middle of the bare living room. Santana hugs Brittany from behind and kisses the back of her neck.

"Good bye living room." Brittany says, sombrely. "We held some mad parties, watched some awesome movies and had amazing sex in here."

"We had amazing sex in every room of this house." Santana laughs, although she does have some pretty good memories of the living room.

"But we're gonna have even better sex in Liverpool right?"

"Definitely." Santana smiles, linking pinkies with Brittany. "We can christen the bedroom tonight."

"Not tonight San, I'm not in the mood." Brittany deadpans, making Santana's eyes almost pop out. "I'm only joking silly, you know I'm always in the mood." She turns around and puts her arms around Santana's neck, kissing her deeply.

"I think this was my favourite house so far." Santana muses. "But the new one will be even better."

"It's an apartment San, not a house, they're like, two different species." It had been a tough decision trying to choose between a house and an apartment at first; they don't require that much space, but it's nice to have extra for the family who are always visiting Santana and the friends always visiting Brittany. It didn't matter in the end though, they fell in love with an apartment with a view of Crosby beach stretching out for miles.

It was modern, big and expensive, but Santana didn't hesitate for a split second when she saw the price. Brittany didn't beg, but the look on her face when she looked out the enormous window at the view was enough to let Santana know it was going to be their new home. She had the money and she was sure as Hell going to use it to make Brittany happy. And anyway, her pay for her new job is nearly double what she's making now.

"Liam's gonna get fed up of waiting for us." Brittany points out.

"He can wait a bit longer." Santana smiles and tells Brittany she loves her three times, kissing her after each one.

"Come on you." Brittany laughs, picking Santana up with ease.

"Britt!" Santana protests. "Stop it." She doesn't appreciate being made to feel like a tiny woman, but she has to admit she still enjoys the closeness.

"Make me." Brittany laughs, kissing her again and carrying her out into the hallway. She puts her down before they go out the front door though because she knows Liam will never stop teasing Santana if he sees that Brittany can lift her, and that will make the Latina moody all the way to Liverpool.

"Come on lovebirds." He calls from the front of the removal van. Liam hops out and stands in front of the house with them.

"It is a nice house." Santana muses.

"It's alright." Liam shrugs. "Your new one's way better though, and we all know Liverpool's the new capital of the world."Typical scouser, Brittany and Santana both think to themselves. "Now let's get moving." He gives Brittany a boost to get into the lorry, before doing the same to Santana, despite the elbow in his stomach that he knew he was going to get for his troubles.

"God, a little gratitude wouldn't hurt." He laughs.

"I can get into a van without your help." She growls, fastening her seatbelt. Liam jumps up into the driver's seat and starts it up.

"Right ladies." He hollers. "Time for the next chapter of your lives."

"It's perfect." Brittany sighs, leaning her head on Santana's as she looks out the enormous window at the view of Crosby beach. "The naked men are actually pretty good as scenery."

"I know right." Santana watches the sunset and reflects on just how perfect their life is. "They're alone together."

"That just about sums it up." Brittany laughs. "Well now that we're all moved in..." She lets her hand slip down to Santana's butt and gives it a squeeze. "I think my little slave should go wait for me in the bedroom." Santana almost falls over herself in her hurry to follow orders, leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Brittany laughs and follows her quickly.

"Don't kneel." She instructs. "Sit on the edge of the bed." Santana does as she's told, and Brittany loves the way she arranges herself to look as good as possible, just like she did when they first started going out. Only now she doesn't do it out of fear of being judged, she does because she wants to be the best she can be for her love.

"There's a special box I think we should unpack tonight." Brittany kneels down on the bed behind Santana and brushes the Latina's dark hair to one side. "Sound like a good idea?" She leads a trail of gentle kisses down Santana's smooth, tanned neck, with the occasional bite to stop her getting too carried away.

"Yes Mistress."

"You see that one over there?" Brittany points it out and Santana nods. "Go get it and bring it over here." Santana stands up, and whilst she's fetching the box, Brittany strips her own clothes off. When the Latina returns she wants so badly to take in every inch of Brittany with her eyes, but she dutifully keeps them lowered.

"You can look at me if you want slave." Brittany allows her, as Santana kneels down and offers her the box.

"Thank you mistress."

"I know I'm a soft touch with you, but I can't help myself, you're just too adorable." Brittany leans forward to massage both of Santana's breasts, making her moan loudly. "Let's hope the walls are thick here."

Brittany opens the box and instructs Santana to turn around and put her hands behind her back. She wraps one scarf around the brunettes wrists and pulls it tight when she knots it.

"You have a choice." She instructs her. "I can put another one on to make sure it stays in place, or I can leave it like that. But if it comes off you'll be in big trouble, understand?"

"Yes mistress. One is fine." Santana decides to take the risk of losing the scarves because only having one scarf means her hands won't go so numb.

"You'd better be careful not to wriggle around then." Brittany laughs evilly. "I'm going to blindfold you now sweetie." Brittany often explains what she's going to do in advance, not only so Santana has time to tap out if she needs to, but because she knows it turns her girlfriend on to hear the words.

Santana makes a point of moaning but she doesn't mind being blindfolded nearly as much as she makes out. At first it scared her to be so out of control, but when she realised how much fun it can be to not know what Brittany's about to do, she started to enjoy it more.

"You're going to learn to love this blindfold someday." Brittany laughs, tying it around Santana's head tight enough that it shouldn't come off. She kisses the top of Santana's head. "You're going to stand up now. I know it's kind of hard when you can't see so you're allowed to lean on me." She takes puts an arm around Santana's waist and helps her to stand, before gently guiding her onto the bed so she's lying on her front.

"Turn over." She orders. Without the use of her arms, the Latina is forced to do a difficult wriggle to change her position, which gives Brittany a nice view of all her assets. Brittany leans down and kisses her. "I'll be back later honey."

"Britt!" Santana panics all of a sudden. "Britt don't go. Red. Red!" Upon hearing the Latina's safe-word, Brittany's back at her side, stroking her hair and kissing away the tears that she hadn't noticed slipping out from beneath the blindfold.

"Don't worry San." She whispers softly. "I just meant I'm going to the kitchen for a minute, I'm not leaving for long."

"I'm sorry." Santana sobs quietly. "I freaked out."

"It's okay baby." Brittany breaks the scene and kisses her. "I didn't phrase myself right." It worries Brittany sometimes that Santana's always so scared of being abandoned, even after all these years. "I'll stay until you're alright, okay?" She sits down and rests Santana's head in her lap. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's not your fault." Santana insists. Brittany pets her hair for a while until she's sure that she's okay, leaning down to reassure her with kisses every now and then.

"Listen baby, I'm going to go for five minutes okay?" Brittany knows they might have hit Santana's main weakness, and right now she's really pushing her limits. "I promise I won't be any longer than that. Don't try to count the seconds because when you panic you'll count faster and then you'll think it's been ages when it hasn't. I just want you to focus on staying calm. Think you can do that?" Santana nods, determined not to use her safe-word again tonight.

"Good slave." She feels the bed rise as Brittany gets off it and hears footsteps, followed by the sound of the door. She swallows hard, her throat dry.

She's just going for five minutes. She tells herself, but it's not that she's worried Brittany's going to leave or forget about her, she trusts her entirely. But what happens if Brittany collapses right now? What if there's a sudden police raid on the house? What if I have a stroke. She tells herself not to be stupid, but that doesn't stop her from feeling scared.

Where is she? It must have been five minutes by now. She almost shouts out for Brittany but stops herself. Anyway, if she's passed out on the kitchen floor she's not going to hear you. That does it, she can't take it anymore and starts wriggling to free her hands. Plenty of practice has made Brittany's bonds hard to escape, but in her desperation she manages it. She's just reaching for the blindfold when she hears Brittany's voice from the doorway.

"One minute and thirty-six seconds Slave?" She's so relieved to hear Brittany's voice that she doesn't even think about the trouble she's in, or the burning in her chaffed wrists.

"I...I got scared."

"So could you not have shouted for me? I'm sure you know how much trouble you're in if you've untied your hands." She feels Brittany's ice cold fingers on her stomach and flinches.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"You're going to be." Brittany warns her. She hears Brittany getting something out of the box and is told to extend her hand in front of her.

"No." She moans quietly, knowing what's coming next.

"Do it now or I'll double your punishment." Santana puts her hand out tentatively and winces again as Brittany drags a thick leather strap across her palm. "How many do you think you should get Slave? Three or four?"

"Four." Santana answers straight away. She doesn't want to feel the sting of the strap, but she feels like she deserves it for disappointing Brittany. Additionally, she sort of wants to be punished, because she's angry at herself for not even lasting three minutes.

"Count." As soon the leather comes out of contact with her hand, Santana automatically snatches it away as a reflex. "Slave, if you can't stay still for your punishment I'll have to tie you down so tightly you can't move, is that what you want?" Santana shakes her head and bites her lip, putting her hand back out and apologising when she hears Brittany's voice growing stern. Brittany smacks down the leather on her hand before the Latina has time to rethink again. Santana squeals but doesn't allow herself to move her hand.

"Very good." Brittany smiles. "Keep it up."

"One mistress." Santana says, smiling despite the pain. "Two mistress." She continues, when she feels the sting of the leather against her hand again. Brittany strokes her hair, never tiring of how soft it feels against her fingers. She brings the strap down once more, proud of her baby for bravely keeping her hand held out in front of her. "Three mistress."

"Good girl." Brittany kisses the Latina's hand and places it back by her side.

"Sorry to second guess you mistress, but you said four."

"No, you said four, but I decided three." In truth, Brittany can rarely force herself to carry out extremely harsh punishments on her beloved because she always seems to repentant that the blonde doesn't deem it necessary.

"Now tell me why you're in trouble."

"For freaking out when you were only gone for one minute and thirty-six seconds."

"No." Brittany patiently explains. "I'm not mad about that, you can't help that you panic in those situations, that's something we're going to work on. You're in trouble for taking your restraints off. And now I know you can get out so easily I might have to be a bit more stringent with them in future."

"Yes mistress. I'm sorry mistress."

"You're forgiven Slave. Now give me your other hand." Santana gives over her left hand and it receives the same treatment as the other one did. She sighs with relief when it's over, now she knows the slate's clean and she doesn't have to feel guilty anymore.

"Right, now that we've finished with that," Brittany tosses the strap to one side and straddles Santana on her knees. She cups the Latina's face in both hands and kisses her deeply. "Let's get down to the real business."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in ages, GCSE's are insane, I have two grade eight piano pieces to learn within a month and a drama exam on wednesday (AHHH! D':) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little chapter, reviews would make me unimaginably happy, as I'm sure I've told you before :p**

"Baby." Santana announces her arrival by shouting for Brittany just like she does every day as soon as she gets home from work. "We're going out."

"Going out where?" Brittany surprises her by sneaking up behind the brunette and winding her arms around her waist. "Are we going to the park to see the ducks again?"

"Better than that." Brittany frowns in confusion.

"Nothing's better than ducks San, you know that."

"Alright, well more expensive than the park then." Santana smiles, turning around to kiss Brittany. "How are you beautiful?"

"Excited now that I know we're going somewhere fancy." Brittany teases, running her hands up and down Santana's cold arms. "Why didn't you wear a coat, we're in England remember?"

"I didn't say it was fancy, just that it was more fancy than the park. And I'm a Latina, we run hot" Santana shrugs, although she did feel the chill a bit today. Brittany just rolls her eyes at her girlfriends typical stubbornness to refuse to submit to the weather and kisses her again.

"How was work?"

"Insane, stressful and awesome." Santana smiles, her face lighting up even though she's pretty exhausted after a long day. "We finally got that deal pushed through." Brittany smiles excitedly and claps her hands; Santana and her team have been working on major negotiations and it's been almost non-stop for what feels like weeks.

"Is that why we're going out? To celebrate?"

"Partly." Santana shrugs. "But mostly because I love you and you've been amazing throughout this whole thing. I know I've not been home as much as we'd both have liked and I haven't had a chance to give you all the attention you deserve, so this is to say thank you." Brittany feels her whole face break into a grin at how sweet and considerate her girlfriend is.

"You're the best San." She gushes. "I love you forever and a day." Santana smiles against the kiss that Brittany plants on her lips before giving her a light smack on the butt.  
"Now go get ready baby, we have reservations."

"How long do I have?"

"About an hour?" Brittany's jaw drops and her eyes widen.  
"An hour? Santana, if we're going out for dinner to a nice place I'm going to need more than an hour to get ready." Santana knew that, and she also knows that if given a target of one hour, Brittany will take at least two to get ready, which is why she's given three for leeway.

"Just be ready as soon as you can."

"Britt!" Santana the time on her phone for the hundredth time. "They'll hold our table, but it would be nice if we could get there tonight instead of next week."

"I'm ready." Brittany shouts back, and glides out of their bedroom a few minutes later. Santana loses her breath for a second and she thinks her heart might have skipped a beat. "Do I look okay?"

"Britt you..." All Santana can do is stand there and gape. "I don't think there are enough words in the English language to describe how amazing you look." She doesn't recognise the black dress that Brittany's wearing, which means the blonde must have gone on another shopping spree recently, but she doesn't even care. It's perfect.

"Come on you fluff ball." Brittany laughs, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her out the door. "You'll make us late if you just keep standing there and staring." She teases, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"You're unbelievable." She tells her. They leave the building and get into the car, Santana sitting in the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Santana tells her, for the tenth time this evening. "Just relax and enjoy the ride." The rest of the journey is spent with Brittany guessing different restaurants around the city and Santana refusing to tell her whether she's right or not.

"Are we going to Lunya?"

"Lunya?" Santana repeats, shock written all over her face. "Do you think we would get this dressed up just to go to Lunya?"

"Please tell me San. Plleeaassee." Brittany looks at her with puppy dog eyes and Santana can't resist telling her anymore.

"Panoramic 34."

"Seriously? The skyscraper restaurant? San, you're the best girlfriend in the world ever." Santana just smiles to herself as the blonde leans over the gearbox to kiss her on the cheek, knowing that if Brittany's impressed by that then she's going to love what's coming later.

"You didn't." Brittany takes a few seconds to process exactly what's happening and then flings her arms around her girlfriend. "Oh my God San, you didn't." Her voice is every bit as astounded and joyful as Santana had hoped, and she can't keep the grin off her face.

"Only the best for my baby." Santana whispers into Brittany's hair.

"The whole floor?" Brittany immediately rushes to the enormous glass windows that surround the top level of the skyscraper, looking out over the amazing view of the lit-up city. "You can see all of Liverpool. San, how did you rent out the whole floor?"

"I know people." Santana answers cryptically, going behind Brittany and winding her arms around her waist. She kisses the back of her neck softly as they gaze out over the beautiful city they've come to love over the past couple of months that they have lived there.

"Trust you to make connections so quickly." Brittany laughs, leaning back into the brunette's kisses. "Drinks?"

"Definitely."

"Stop looking at me like that." Santana can't help finding it adorable that Brittany still blushes when she knows Santana's watching her, even after all these years.

"I can't help it." She confesses, taking Brittany's hand across the table and kissing it tenderly. "You're perfect. Totally perfect in every way imaginable."

"You're the perfect one." Santana shakes her head in disagreement with Brittany's statement. "Come on Santana, you rented out the whole top floor of the panoramic. This is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me." An impish smile plays across her face. "And I know I'm not supposed to ask, but how much did it cost?"

"I'm not telling you." Santana responds instantly, just like Brittany knew she would.

"That means it was expensive." Brittany teases. "Seriously San, how did you afford this?" Santana sets down her fork carefully, pausing to make sure Brittany's listening.

"Britt, I know we both like to keep things simple, and money isn't that big a deal to us, but this job is bigger than you think, bigger than even I thought it was going to be. I'm bringing in some serious cash."

"How serious?" Brittany wonders.

"Very serious. And I don't want this to change anything about our relationship, because you know it's the simple things that I love like going to the park to feed the ducks or watching old movies on Sundays. But now I've got all this money kicking around, I want to treat you like the princess you are every now and then." Brittany can't resist leaning over the table to press her lips against Santana's, not needing words to tell her girlfriend how she feels.

"And this is to say thank you." The Latina continues, after they part. "Because I''m getting closer and closer to the top, but I remember when I started out from the bottom and we hardly had two pennies to rub together. I remember when the fanciest place I could take you to dinner was Subway, and how much that killed me. And I remember you being the only person who believed in me all that time, even though you were working two jobs and we were living in a tiny studio apartment."

"Because I always knew you'd get there in the end babe." Brittany assures her. "And even if you didn't, it wouldn't have mattered."

"Which is why you're so amazing. With you, I never have to worry that it's about the money or anything like that. You love me for me, and I love you for you. I couldn't have done it without you Britt, you're amazing." Brittany stares back at her girlfriend and wonders how she doesn't notice that she's the amazing one.

"Twenty-two years." Brittany muses, astonished at just how long they've known each other. "Twenty-two years and I wouldn't change a single second."

"Not even the Valentine's day dinner in KFC?" Santana teases, recalling the funny occasion, which she found very unfunny at the time.

"We had the best table it the house."

"What about our anniversary when I couldn't afford to buy you anything?"

"Trust me, you made up for it." Brittany laughs, with a suggestive smile, interlocking her fingers with Santana's. "And San, even if things go wrong and we end up back in KFC next Valentine's day, I won't even care."

"I love you so much." Santana smiles, not afraid to say and mean it.

"I love you more." The rest of the dinner passes as perfectly as Santana had hoped, and at one point, she almost thinks about springing her surprise on Brittany straight away.

No, she tells herself, despite her hand itching to go into her bag, the right time is worth waiting for.

She hopes it will be at least.

"Ready to go?" She asks, when they're finally both prepared to leave.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Brittany goes off and Santana reaches into her handbag, taking out the little black box with as much care as she can manage.

"Thanks for tonight Whitby." She says to the waiter standing dutifully by her side. She grew fond of Whitby when she was at a business lunch here some months back, and he was the one who helped her get an in with renting out the top floor.

"My pleasure Miss Lopez." Santana opens the case and stares at the shining jewel, feeling her breath catch at the thought of giving it to Brittany.

"Do you think this is good enough Whitby?"

"It's perfect Miss Lopez, I think Miss Pierce will be delighted with it."

"I hope so." Santana runs a hand through her hair, her nerves eating her alive.

"If I may be so bold Miss Lopez, I would advise you to relax, I'm convinced that Miss Pierce is going to say yes."

"So am I." Santana openly admits, they have discussed it before after all. "I just really don't want to mess this up."

"You can't mess up true love Miss Lopez." Santana laughs, amused that she's receiving love advice from the much older man.

"Are you married Whitby?"

"No Miss Lopez, I am not."

"Would you propose to a girl with this ring?" He chuckles quietly and readjusts the towel draped over his forearm.

"I doubt I could afford such a splendid ring as that, but hypothetically, I would be more than honoured to." Santana shuts the case and puts it back in her hand bag as Brittany returns.

"San, we have to come back here sometime, they have the fancy hand dryers that blow air at super speed and dry your hands in like, two seconds." Santana laughs and promises her that they'll be back soon.

"I hope you both enjoy your evening." Whitby comments, with a twinkle in his eye as the pair leave and bid him goodnight. As Santana passes him he lowers his calm voice and offers some advice,

"Good luck."


	10. Chapter 10

**Newest chapter, starting from just after the dinner they finished in the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy :)**

"I love it here so much." Brittany tells Santana, leaning her head against the Latina's shoulder as they sit on the beach, watching sunset.

"Me too." Santana kisses her girlfriend and lets her fingers glide up Brittany's bare arms. "You're freezing baby." Santana takes her jacket off and puts it around Brittany's shoulders.

"Thanks San." The blonde pulls it tighter around her and kisses Santana on the cheek. "You look after me so good."

"I'll always look after you baby, just like you look after me."

"Like Lennie and George." Brittany says quietly, almost to herself.

"What's that baby?"

"We're like Lennie and George from that book you read me. You look after me like George looks after Lennie."

"But Lennie was mentally retarded babe." Santana laughs. "And you definitely aren't."

"But I'm slow." Santana opens her mouth to disagree but Brittany doesn't give her a chance. "I know I am San, I don't mind though because I'm good at other things, like dancing." Santana quietly watches the shadows cast by the naked statues on crosby beach.

"Lennie looks after George as well you know." Santana tells her. "Without Lennie, George would get lonely and then he'd turn into one of the bad guys. And George does the right thing because he knows he has to for Lennie. Lennie makes George a better person."

"You're a good person San." Brittany insists. "You like people to think you're not, but you are really."

"You know me too well." Santana laughs. Now, now's the perfect time, she thinks to herself. She reaches towards her pocket to get the ring out and...shit. It's in her jacket pocket, the one Brittany's currently wearing. She needs to get hold of that ring before her perfect moment passes.

She attempts to sneak her hand into the pocket, but Brittany notices and gives her a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting closer to you." Santana quickly covers, pressing up to Brittany whilst still worming her hand into the pocket. She get feel the box but it's stuck and she can't tug it out without taking Brittany's attention.

"Are you cold? Do you want your jacket back?" Santana wants to say yes just so she can get hold of the ring before this perfect moment passes by, but she hates the thought of Brittany believing she puts her own comfort first, even if it would only be for a second.

"No." She laughs, pushing into a kiss to try and disguise the sharp tug she engages in to try and free the ring. It doesn't work, and they both end up tumbling back on the sand.

"San." Brittany laughs, lying back with her girlfriend above her, smiling into the Latina's eyes as they glitter in the darkness. "We can't have sex on the beach."

"I'll settle for a kiss." Santana promises, and Brittany sits up to oblige her.

"You must be so cold." The blonde notices. "Come on, let's go home."

"Okay." Santana agrees, knowing that the moment has passed and she didn't quite catch it. Next time, she vows, I'll get it right next time.

"San, you won't believe what happened today." Brittany pauses mid-sentence as she enters the kitchen, taking a minute to enjoy the aroma. "Did you order take-away?"

"No." Santana emerges from the kitchen, sporting oven gloves and looking stressed.

"You cooked?" Brittany's eyebrows shoot upwards. "But you can't cook."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence baby." Santana laughs, leaning forward to kiss Brittany. "It took me all day, but I got there."

"You spent all day cooking?"

"Not all day, just the afternoon. I got off work early so I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

"You've been going all out with the romance recently." Brittany smiles, peppering the Latina's face with gentle kisses. "You're making me look really bad."

"Like that's possible. Come on, it's getting cold."

Santana's not scared like she was last time: she's spent all day reassuring herself, she's rehearsed her speech thousands of times in her head and knows it word for word.

She pours Brittany a glass of wine as they tuck into their food. Normally Santana's cooking tastes horrendous and Brittany has to force it down, but she's really gone the extra mile with this, and the blonde finds herself moaning with enjoyment.

"Did you get cooking lessons or something?" Santana just smiles and feels in her pocket for the ring, running her fingers along the smooth surface. "I was thinking about where we could go on holiday this year." Brittany starts, "And I kind of like the look of Wales."

"Wales?" Santana repeats, contorting her face. "Why would you want to go to Wales?"

"Because they have dragons." Brittany explains. "Big red dragons like on the flag." Santana opens her mouth to explain that there aren't actually any dragons in Wales, but decides she doesn't want to see the disappointment on her girlfriends face. Damn I'm whipped.

"But Wales is only about an hour away babe." Brittany's face drops.

"So we can't go?"

"We can definitely go." Santana hastens to tell her. "But maybe we can go for the weekend and then I'll take you somewhere further away for a proper holiday. You want to go to Ireland right?" Brittany's smile returns with full force.

"And meet the Leprechauns, I like the sound of that." She agrees. Santana's irritated to feel the kick of butterflies in her stomach. Right, I'm going to do it now whilst I have the guts.

"Britt, you're the best thing that's ever..."

"Do you smell burning?"

"What?" Brittany jumps up from her chair and races towards the kitchen, with Santana in hot pursuit. Black smoke billows out of the oven as soon as Brittany opens it and removes the would-be main course, which is now charcoal with a side of ash.

"Open a window." The blonde coughs, setting it down cautiously.

"Oh my God." Santana throws open the kitchen window, her heart sinking. "I must have got the timing wrong."

"Looks like it." Brittany agrees, laughing as she scrapes the remnants of the ruined dinner into the bin. She catches sight of Santana and squeezes her arm. "It's okay San, it's just dinner."

"I know." Santana sighs. "I just wanted it to be special for you."

"Everything's special with you." Brittany smiles. "Even when we order pizza because you burned the dinner to a crisp." That puts an idea into Santana's head, one that she knows Brittany's going to love.

"I'll order." She says, jumping up and running for the phone.

"Babe, what's with you? Will you sit down already?" Brittany stands up from the sofa and grabs Santana around the waist, pulling her down to stop her from pacing round the living room.

"I just feel kind of edgy." Santana mumbles as an excuse.

"You're that nervous about pizza?" Not the pizza, Santana thinks to herself, more the box it's coming in.

The pizza place were very helpful when she put in a special request, saying that it would be no trouble to carry out. When Brittany opens her box, the toppings are going to spell out:

Will you marry me?  
Or is this too cheesy?

It's dorky and stupid but she knows that Brittany's going to love it, and it will make her laugh. It's not as expensive or fancy as some of her other plans, but this is the one she's most excited about.

The doorbell rings and Santana leaps up to answer it. She practically throws her money at the delivery boy, telling him to keep the change. The Latina carries the pizza in to the living room where Brittany's waiting on the sofa. She balances it on the blonde's lap, waiting for the perfect moment. Just as Brittany opens the lid, she decides to get down on one knee, just to make it that little bit more romantic.

"Oh." Brittany says quietly, actually sounds sort of disappointed.

"Oh?" Santana repeats incredulously. She can't see Brittany's face, and for the first time, she starts to wonder if the blonde might say no. She feels her world start to crash down until Brittany speaks again.

"They forgot the anchovies."

"They what?"

"They forgot the anchovies." Brittany repeats, turning the pizza round so Santana can see it. There's no sign of her proposal on the pizza, it's just a plain old ham and pineapple. If she wasn't so pissed off she'd feel sorry for whoever got her pizza and is probably wondering who's trying to propose to them.

"Right, they...they got the wrong pizza. They gave us the wrong fucking pizza." She runs a hand through her hair in pure exasperation, is this ever going to go right? It feels like the universe is trying to tell her something.

"San, why are you on the floor?" Brittany asks, looking down at her with a bemused expression.

"I was just...um, looking for my earring." Santana lies, pretending to search around on the carpet. "Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, it's in your ear." Brittany laughs, leaning down and tapping it with her finger. "Don't be upset about the pizza San, I don't even like anchovies that much."

"I don't care about the anchovies." Santana sighs, sitting on the sofa next to Brittany and leaning her head against the blondes shoulder. "Everything's just going wrong." She moans, hating herself for wallowing in self-pity.

"Aw, baby." Brittany coos sympathetically, putting an arm around Santana and working her slim fingers into the Latina's hair. "Burning dinner is no big deal, it's happened to me hundreds of times." Although Brittany's got a bit of a knack for cooking, she does tend to have accidents in relation to the oven.  
"I don't just mean dinner, I mean..." Santana sighs out and makes a decision. "You know what? Fuck it." She sits up and takes Brittany's hand firmly in her own. "Brittany Susan Pierce, I've never known anyone like you, you make me more happy then words can ever say and..." The phone rings in the middle of her sentence. "Oh for fucks sake." She exclaims, rejecting the call and throwing it off to one side. She can't take another interruption. "Marry me Britt."

"I'm sorry what?" Brittany's jaw hits the ground as Santana goes into her pocket and pulls out the ring. She clasps her free hand to her mouth and forgets how to breathe for several seconds. Even though she and Santana have always planned marriage, she had never imagined Santana was really going to propose.

"I can never give you everything you deserve, but I'm going to spend my life trying." Santana finishes.

"Oh my God San." Brittany tackles her in the biggest hug she can imagine and holds on tight, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Yesyesyesyesyes!"

"Are you sure? You don't sound very convinced." Santana teases, hugging the blonde back as she kisses her repeatedly. Brittany eases up just long enough for Santana to slip the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly.

"I love you more than anyone in the world ever." Brittany tells Santana, kissing her in between every word. "I'm going to be Brittany Lopez." She squeals excitedly. "I have to call Bethany. And my Mom. And everyone, I have so many people to tell. My Grandma's going to be so happy."

"Tell them tomorrow." Santana advises. "Tonight's for us." Brittany agrees eagerly, starting a trail of kisses along Santana's neck.

So maybe it didn't go to plan, Santana muses to herself, I wouldn't have had it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all :D so just a little chapter about Santana and Brittany making wedding preparations :') I've also started a Faberry fic that you can see from my profile or with this link: s/9154497/1/Faberry-Always-a-woman-to-me**

**You're all amazing for taking the time to make my day by reading this, hope you enjoy :D**

"Hey sexy." Brittany wakes up to the sound of Santana's voice and with a smile on her face. "I had a dream last night." Santana rests one hand against the headboard and drops a kiss on her fiancée's lips. "And I think now is a good time to make it a reality."

"Was your dream a breakfast meeting with Sharon? Because that's what we have planned for today."

"Actually it was more of a breakfast meeting between the two of us." Santana pushes, dipping her head to suck on Brittany's neck. "Only you're naked and I'm eating breakfast off you."

"Babe, as amazing as that sounds," Brittany gently eases herself out from beneath the persistent Latina. "We can't be late, Sharon's very busy."

"The amount of money we're paying her to plan our wedding I'm sure she can wait." Santana argues, pulling Brittany back to stay in bed with her.

"San, stop it." The blonde giggles, as Santana plants deliberately sloppy kisses on her stomach. "We don't have time."

"But babe, we just got engaged."

"Just got engaged? Seriously?" Brittany leans up on her elbows and looks down at the Latina. "We're been engaged for three months."

"And I have loved every minute." Santana continues. "The morning sex included."

"Not this morning." Brittany says firmly, getting up from the bed and going to take a shower. "But if you hurry up and get ready I might give you a little something in the car on the way there."

"I hear you." Santana jumps up and starts getting ready.

As soon as they're in the car however, Santana realises that it was a bit of an empty promise, because neither of them is irresponsible enough to try anything whilst driving, although Santana does consider it once or twice.

From the Latina's point of view, the meeting couldn't go any slower, and she starts to feel that if she has to stay here much longer she'll go insane. All she can think about is Brittany's long legs in that black mini-skirt, and she finds herself subconsciously licking her lips.

"San?"

"Mhn?" She looks up rapidly, concerned that she might have got caught.

"What do you think?" Brittany's bright blue eyes and Sharon's watery grey ones both stare intently at her.

"I...I think your choice was good baby." She nods, because to be honest she couldn't care less about what flowers they have, the only thing she needs out of their wedding day is being joined together for the rest of their lives. But Brittany wants a big, white wedding and Santana's more than happy to indulge her.

"Which one, the first or the second?"

"The second." She states confidently. Brittany sighs heavily and Sharon shakes her head in a condescending fashion.

"San, I just asked you whether you want the guy who marries us dressed as Tinkie-Winkie or Chewbacca." Brittany pouts, not at all satisfied to have caught the Latina out not listening. "You weren't paying attention at all."

"I was listening." Santana insists, trying to dig her way out of the hole she's stumbled into. "I just thought it would be nice to have Chewbacca marry us, original you know?" Sharon positions her glasses further down her nose and fixes Santana with a stony glare.

"You know Santana, it would make things flow a lot more smoothly if you took some interest in the wedding preparations. Maybe showed some commitment."

"Took some interest?" Santana repeats, outraged at being told to take an interest in what's going to be the most important day of her life. "Show some commitment? Lady, I spent three hours helping you two chose the right font for the invites, that's interest. And if you want commitment: I'm here on a Saturday, having forsaken sex this morning, eating dry croissants and drinking coffee that tastes radioactive because 'my brother's cafe does the most wonderful breakfast.'" She mimics Sharon's pretentious tone, much to the older woman's disapproval. "And remember, I'm the one signing your paycheques so maybe you should cut out the attitude already."

Brittany and Sharon both stare at her in shock and slight horror. Sharon takes off her glasses and folds her arms, looking as if she's waiting for an apology. No one speaks until Brittany finally breaks the silence.

"San," She covers the Latina's hand with hers. "Do you want to take a minute?" Santana nods and goes off to cool down. "I'm sorry about that." Brittany tells Sharon. "She really hates missing out on morning sex. I'll just go talk to her."

"Okay Brittany dear." Sharon smiles platonically. She's come to adore Brittany, but the same can't be said for her view on Santana. Brittany gets up and goes off to the bathroom to find the brunette.

"San, what was that all about?" Santana shrugs, not really knowing why she got so wound up all of a sudden. She became a lot more in control of her anger as she grew up, but that outburst just came from nowhere. "Maybe you should go apologise to Sharon?"

"Britt there is no way..."

"I know she was talking down to you and that's not okay, so I'll ask her to cut it out. But could you please apologise first so there's no bad blood between you guys." Santana shakes her head as she applies her lip gloss in the mirror, because although she's calmed down, she's still mad at Sharon.

"Santana, you can apologise to her or you can go home."

"I guess we're leaving then."

"No San, I guess you're leaving." Santana doesn't want Brittany to know that she's hurting, hurting because she doesn't feel like the blonde is taking her side over Sharon's.

"Fine then, I'll see you at home." Santana closes her hand bag angrily and storms towards the door.

"If you leave then you are so sleeping in the spare bedroom tonight." Brittany warns her, but Santana goes anyway. Brittany straightens herself out in the mirror. She tries not to be too angry because she knows Santana's just in a mood and it's nothing personal, but it does get to her a bit that her fiancée cares more about her pride than preparations for their wedding. She returns to the table where Sharon is patiently waiting for her.

"I'm sorry about that, Santana's just having a rough day and she sometimes lashes out if she feels attacked."

"It's quite alright." Sharon smiles tightly.

"But it would help if you could maybe not talk to her like that." Brittany continues. "I know she might not seem all that enthusiastic but she's just as excited as I am about getting married, so don't tell her off like that because you'll only upset her." Sharon slowly nods again.

"I'm sorry to have offended her, I'll be careful not to do so again."

"Thank you." Brittany smiles, because she knew that Sharon didn't really want to be mean to Santana. "So about those flowers..."

It takes Santana three minutes in the Taxi to cool down, a further two minutes to decide what to do and all of seven minutes to swallow her pride and tell the driver to turn around. She pays him and gets out of the taxi (she chose to take one home so that Brittany would still have the car to get back with) and makes her way back over to the table.

"Sharon," She pulls out the chair next to Brittany's. "I'm sorry for my impolite manner earlier and I assure you that I didn't mean it. And your brother makes lovely croissants." Brittany leans over and kisses her, because she knows that Santana meant what she said to Sharon earlier, but the fact that she's rising above it and apologising anyway is a sign of maturity and respect for both her and Sharon.

"I'm proud of you." She whispers, hooking her arm through Santana's and resting her head against her shoulder. "Thanks for being a non-immature adult."  
"Britt." Santana laughs. "A non-immature adult is called a mature adult."  
"Don't be silly San, that's cheese."

The silence in the car on the way home isn't uncomfortable, but Brittany can tell that there's something causing Santana concern. She looks over at the brunette and cocks an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Something on your mind?"

"I just wanted you to know that I am excited about this. I know that I'm not always great at paying attention and sometimes I get bored because wedding planning just isn't my thing, but I swear I'm ecstatic about it. I've never been so excited about something in my life..."

"I know San." Brittany smiles at how adorable it is that Santana was worried of coming off as disinterested. "Just because you don't go crazy over floral arrangements doesn't mean you're not excited, I totally get it."

"You get me so well." Santana turns the radio up because one of her favourite songs, Smells Like Teen Spirit has come on. "What do you think of this for our first dance?" She teases, as Kurt Cobain screams at them.

"If that's our first dance the wedding's off." Brittany laughs at the notion.

"You know you want it babe." Santana turns it up again and starts singing along. "With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us."

"The words don't even mean anything." Brittany rolls her eyes, unable to understand why Santana loves this band so much. "They make no sense."

"They don't need to." Santana shrugs, as the song draws to a close.

"Thanks for saying sorry to Sharon today." Brittany looks over at her girlfriend to smile. "I know how much it hurts your pride to say sorry, I really appreciate it." Brittany pulls into the drive and they both lean over the gears to enjoy a kiss.

"Does that mean I get to sleep in our bed tonight?" Santana asks, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"What?" Her eyes shoot open in surprise. "But I apologised to Sharon and I came back."

"What were my exact words when you left?" Santana scrunches up her face as she tries to recall the conversation.

"You said, 'If you leave then you're sleeping in the spare bedroom.'"

"And what did you do?"

"Left...but I did come back. You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Do I look mad?" Santana pauses, trying to work out if it's a trick question.

"No, but you're still making me sleep in the spare room, which leads me to believe you are..."

"I'm not, but I'm just making a point. We're gonna be married soon baby, I need to follow through when I say something." Santana moans and thumps her head back against the headrest as Brittany gets out of the car. She'd forgotten recently that Brittany really knows how to put her foot down. "Hurry up though San, we've got morning sex to catch up on." She rapidly unbuckles her seatbelt and chases the blonde into the house.

Totally worth it.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this." Santana frowns as Brittany finishes making up the bed in the spare room.

"Trust me San, this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

"Well if it's hurting both of us then there's no point." Santana points out, grabbing Brittany's hands and pulling her into a sweet kiss. Brittany kisses her back before pulling away.

"Nice try Lopez." The Latina pulls a face as she gets into bed and Brittany leans down to kiss her. "Sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana scowls as she settles down to sleep, because although she understands Brittany's 'give an inch, take a mile' reasoning, it doesn't mean she likes it. Why couldn't she have just done the mature thing and not stormed out?

Brittany doesn't have much luck sleeping either. Her resolve nearly crumbled when she had to get into bed alone, but she steeled herself because she knows how important it is for Santana to have boundaries and consequences.

After a while she falls asleep, but finds herself constantly awakening to reach out for her lover and feel her comforting presence close by. By about midnight she can't take it anymore and goes out to the spare bedroom where Santana's awake, reading.

"Still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Santana admits, marking her page and putting the book down on the bedside table. "Am I allowed back in yet?"

"No, you have to spend the night here." Brittany reminds her. "But that doesn't mean I can't spend it here with you."

"That's all I need." Santana grins like a kid at Christmas and pulls Brittany down to settle in her arms. The Latina turns off the light and they mumble goodnights to each other. Both girls are fast asleep within minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, fuck yeah baby." Brittany moans as she watches Santana. Even though she can't feel anything, just the sight is enough. "You look so fucking hot like that." Part of Brittany wants to take a picture just so she can capture it forever, but she and Santana have always agreed not to take pictures of what goes on in the bedroom, not because they don't trust each other, but because they don't want to risk any unfortunate accidents.

"Suck it harder." Brittany orders, letting her head tilt back against the back of the couch as Santana kneels in front of her, running her mouth up and down the length of Brittany's strap-on.

For a lesbian, Santana thinks she's fairly good with cocks, even fake ones, and she looks up at Brittany for confirmation that she's doing as well as she thinks she is...then sees the blonde reaching out to answer an incoming phone call.

"Britt." She hisses. "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"But it's about the wedding." Brittany responds, pressing the green button. "Keep going, I'm still watching." Somewhat pacified, Santana goes back to what she was doing, pulling out all the stops to try and get Brittany's attention. Despite her best efforts though, the blondes hand soon goes still in her hair.

"Well no, that's not the price we agreed on." Santana playfully bites the inside of Brittany's thigh, but doesn't even get a reaction from the blonde.

"Brittany..." She whines, but Brittany just mouths,

"I'm on the phone."

"Fine then, enjoy your important phone call." Santana sneers, standing up and finding the clothes she threw off earlier. "It's not like I was sucking your dick or anything." Brittany wants to reply, but she can't exactly talk about it now when she has the caterers on the line, so she just sends Santana an apologetic look as the Latina rolls her eyes and storms out of the room.

"San, wait..." Santana stays, expecting Brittany to hang up and get back to what they were doing before, but the blonde holds up a finger to tell her to wait a minute.  
"Oh for fucks sake." She leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I don't get it Rach, what did I do?" Brittany glances nervously at the webcam screen because she doesn't understand how Rachel can be trapped inside it, but decides to go with it anyway because she really needs the advice.

"You said that you had a fight during sex." Rachel confirms, pondering. "And ever since then she's been sulky and distant."

"Like really sulky, she hardly said a word during dinner."

"And it's not that time of the month?"

"Definitely not." Rachel thinks long and hard before coming to her conclusion.

"How often have you been having sex since you got engaged."

"Quite a bit, I mean, not as much as before because with Santana working on closing this massive deal and me trying to plan the wedding we just don't have as much time..."

"Well there's your answer." Rachel grins victoriously at having solved the problem. "You've been missing out on sex and she's upset that you chose a phone call over her."

"But I didn't choose it over her." Brittany frowns. "I was going to go right back to having sex with her as soon as I was done. And I obviously wouldn't have taken it if we'd actually been in the middle of sex, it was just foreplay."

"Maybe it meant more to her than you though." Rachel suggests.

"But if she was angry that she missed out on sex then why is she being so moody-pants now? That's just making her have even less sex." Rachel leans forward to the camera and lowers her voice.

"Sometimes Quinn acts out like that because she wants it."

"Really?"

"Totally, or she'll deliberately get in trouble so I'll, you know..."

"Punish her?" Brittany finishes, and Rachel gives a nod. Brittany had always assumed that Quinn was the one in charge in the bedroom, but Santana had always said that she knew a control freak when she saw one, and Rachel definitely was. Turns out the Latina had been right. "You think that's what Santana's doing?"

"Maybe not consciously." Rachel shrugs. "I think that really she's crying out for attention, and trust me, I know a thing or two about that." Brittany can't help laughing, because Rachel has somehow managed to massively mature over the years, whilst staying the same.

"Okay Rach, well I've got to go now, but I I'm really looking forward to seeing you."

"It's gonna be so amazing." Rachel squeals, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait."

"Britt, I'm gonna go to bed okay?" Santana listens out for a reply, but doesn't hear one. She wonders if her sulking has also put Brittany in a bad mood, and starts to feel a little guilty about it. She's part way through changing for bed when Brittany walks into the room, a gleam in her eye.

"Bit early don't you think?"

"I was...tired." Santana drops the t-shirt she was about to pull on and melts into Brittany's kiss, feeling her pent up frustration melt away.

"That's a shame, because I had other things in mind."

"What other things?" Santana asks hopefully, as Brittany glides a hand through the Latina's silky, black hair.

"I thought we could play a game." Brittany suggests, gently turning the Latina around, before grabbing her hands and pulling them behind her back. Out of reflex, Santana pulls her hands away at first, which makes Brittany grip her harder. "You're not going to resist are you Slave?"

"No." Santana instantly responds, turning submissive the second she hears her 'playtime name'.

"Good." Something cold wraps around her right wrist and then her left, clicking into place. Brittany normally saves the handcuffs for special occasions, because despite how much they both enjoy them, Santana squirms so much that she often has marks on her wrists for days. "You have my permission to speak Slave."

"Thank you Mistress." Santana answers as Brittany guides her to lie down on her front. "What game are we going to play?"

"It's called tickle or spank." Brittany explains, landing a smack on Santana's butt. "The rules are very easy, I'm going to spank you, but you get to decide when I stop." Santana frowns, because that seems too simple. There must be a catch... "And you can stop me by begging me to tickle you instead, understand?" There it is.

"Yes mistress." Santana yelps as Brittany starts spanking her, lightly at first, just to warm her up. After a while though, it gets hard enough to really hurt.

"Remember Slave, we can stop whenever you want." She gives the Latina an extra hard spank that pushes her over the edge.

"Ow, okay, tickle me Mistress."

"I told you to beg, not demand." Brittany reprimands with a harsh slap.

"Sorry Mistress, please tickle me." Santana squeals as Brittany's fast fingers go straight for the most ticklish spot on her waist.  
"Nooo, Brittany stop." Santana squirms to try and escape, or at least defend herself. but can't with the handcuffs holding her. "Plleeaassee."

"Please what?"

"Please spank me, please." Santana has never wanted to be spanked so much in her life, and Brittany takes advantage of this, reaching over into the drawer and grabbing the paddle. She carries on where she left off reddening the Latina's rump until her girlfriend finally begs to be tickled again.

"This isn't fair." Santana screams, nearly crying with laughter, bucking and kicking her legs in desperation. "I can't win this game."

"That's exactly why we're playing it."

After playing this for a while, Santana's whole body feels sensitive to Brittany's touch and she's panting with exhilaration. She can never put into words just how much it turns her on to be at Brittany's mercy. Their eyes lock and hold each other intensely.

"Please mistress." Santana pants. Brittany softly grazes her lips against the brunette's.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely." Brittany bites softly on Santana's lip and doesn't hesitate anymore before ramming two fingers into the Latina's waiting pussy. Santana moans and her head rolls backwards as Brittany begins to furiously pump her fingers backwards and forwards.

"Oh fuck, Britt, yes." The dancer's skilled fingers work her until she's screaming out in ecstasy. Brittany takes one of her girlfriend's nipples in her mouth and sucks hard on it, biting down just as the Latina comes to a mind-blowing orgasm.

"I love you so much." Santana murmurs, settling down with an arm around Brittany in preparation to fall asleep. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being horrible to you today, I was just kind of frustrated. It was wrong of me to yell and swear at you."

"It's okay baby." Brittany smiles, just happy that she and Santana are back to normal. "I'm gonna listen to Rachel more often."


	13. Chapter 13

**As I hinted before, Rachel and Quinn are coming up in this chapter :p your reviews will decide how long they stay for so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**

"They're gonna be here any minute San." Brittany's been bouncing around all day like an over excited puppy, and now that they're in Liverpool John Lennon airport she's almost losing it. "Look, it say their plane has landed."

"Play it cool Britt." The Latina says, checking the time and trying to conceal her own excitement. "The last thing we want is..."

"Brittany!" A scream erupts from the tiny diva as she drops her bag, leaving Quinn to take it, and sprints across the floor to meet Brittany in a bone-crushing bear hug. Santana catches Quinn's eye through the crowd of people and they exchange identical smirks; sometimes Brittany and Rachel's bromance is too much to handle. Santana reaches Quinn and gives her a wry smile.

"Anyone would think they were each others girlfriends." The blonde grumbles light-heartedly, earning a nod of agreement from Santana. They stare at each other for a few moments before Quinn breaks and pulls the Latina into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you." She comments.

"Gay." Santana chuckles, hugging her back. "I've missed you too."

"Course you have." Brittany finally stops spinning the little brunette around and Rachel giddily runs over to give Santana a big hug. Despite originally being terrified of the Latina, she now knows that Santana loves her and she's safe to be her tactile self.

"Let's get some lunch, you guys look starving." Santana suggests when Rachel's stomach growls loudly.

"Ugh, the vegetarian option on the flight was completely inedible." Rachel moans.

"I thought you were a vegan Rach?" Brittany asks, perplexed.

"I was, but it turns out that it's very hard to put on eight shows a week when on a vegan diet, so I had to make some concessions." Rachel knew from the start that she would make it on Broadway, and now that she has it's everything she thought it would be, apart from having to bend slightly on her ethics.

"That's good, because I forgot to buy any of that soy crap."

"It's alright, I'm happy with the crap you normally make Santana."

"Very funny Berry." The Latina comments dryly.

"I thought so." Rachel beams, reaching for her suitcase.

"Allow me Princess midget." Santana takes it for her and Rachel jumps on Brittany's back with a delighted squeal.

"Thanks San." She throws over her shoulder, as the two take off towards the car. Quinn shakes her head and starts following them.

"Some people just never change."

"I really wish I could come." Rachel pouts, before sneezing adorably into her handkerchief.

"Hey, we'll all stay home tonight and then we'll go out some other time." Quinn comforts her. "We're here for another month Rach, don't worry about it." The couple have been in Liverpool for three nights, and Rachel, unaccustomed to British weather, has been struck down by a nasty cold.

"That's not fair, I know you guys were looking forward to tonight." She argues, not willing to let her sickness get in the way of her friends and girlfriend having a good time. "I'll be fine here, you guys go out."

"I'm not leaving you here all alone." Quinn answers firmly, sitting on the couch next to her sick girlfriend and wrapping an arm around her. Brittany soon finds a solution.

"I actually have some admin to take care of for the kids." Brittany's been making some extra money teaching dance classes, and despite the extra work, she absolutely loves it. "Why don't you and Santana go out tonight and I'll look after Rach?" She raises an eyebrow at the brunette. "Hot chocolate and Funny Girl?"

"That sounds perfect." Rachel smiles, so Quinn and Santana willingly agree to the arrangement. After all, they're going to have plenty more opportunities to go out all together in the coming weeks. Santana and Quinn are ready an hour later, and each kiss their respective girlfriends goodbye.

"Baby, I know you're gonna want to have a few drinks and that's totally fine, you have fun, but don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Quinn assures her girlfriend, with a light kiss and a playful grope on her girlfriend's ass.

"And you behave as well." Brittany warns Santana good-naturedly.

"When do I ever?" Santana smirks. "Don't wait up."

"I swear, every time I watch this film it gets even better." Rachel comments, sipping her hot chocolate and snuggling in to Brittany. If it was someone else this might seem kind of inappropriate, but the two have always been like this, and it's perfectly normal to them. "Thanks for staying in and looking after me, I know you would probably rather be out with Santana and Quinn..." Brittany just laughs and finishes the last of her admin, closing down the computer.

"I think they probably needed a night out just the two of them to blow off steam, you know what they're like."

"True." Rachel laughs, only half focussed on the film. "Britt, you don't think they're like, at a strip joint or anything do you?" Britt thinks about it and tries to asses the likelihood of that particular situation arising. She has to admit that it doesn't seem too implausible.

"Would it upset you if they were?"

"I don't know." Rachel muses. She is a fairly full on girlfriend, and that can lead her to be somewhat possessive, but she has complete trust in Quinn. "I guess it would only bother me if I found out she did and she hadn't told me about it."

"Same." Brittany agrees, because although Santana doesn't have a wandering eye, who can blame her for enjoying looking at hot girls? "What would you do if you found out Quinn did lie to you about it though?" Rachel's astute and observant, so she easily picks up on what Brittany is looking for.

"Are you trying to ask me about the arrangement that Quinn and I have?"

"Maybe, I just..." Brittany tries to think of a way to word it. "Like, me and Santana do that kind of stuff, but I don't get how you could use spanking someone as a punishment when they're going to enjoy it in the end." Rachel sets her empty mug on the side and sits up, turing to sit Indian style opposite Brittany.

"It's not about enjoying it." She explains. "We never mix sex and punishment."

"You don't?" Brittany frowns, because she can't imagine doing that. "But what's the point in doing all that and not getting the benefits in the end? That's no fun at all."

"It's not supposed to be fun silly, it's a punishment." Rachel laughs. "Look, when you spank Santana it's meant to be kinky, but this is more like...domestic discipline. We don't do it to have fun, we do it because Quinn is one of those people who needs to have consequences for her actions to stop her getting out of control. That's not right for everyone, but it works for us."

"So," Brittany thinks for a while about this foreign concept. "You don't enjoy spanking Quinn?"

"A few love pats in the bedroom are kind of hot, but if we're talking about proper discipline? No, I hate it."

"You hate it?" Brittany's jaw drops, because even though they never really talked about it, Brittany always assumed that Rachel's topping was just a sexual thing, and now she's surprised to discover that it's anything but. "Then why do you do it?"

"Because Quinn asked me to, she needs me to." Rachel tries to put into words what she wants to express. "You know how she was raised, she can never feel sorry for something unless she feels like she's paid for it. I was seriously reluctant at first, but she pretty much begged me to try it and it might be what saved our relationship. It means that she can let go of any guilt and it really does keep her in line. If we thought it wasn't working or she decided she didn't want to do it anymore then we would stop."

"But if she wants you to do it then how is it a punishment?" Brittany has stopped paying any attention to the movie and is sat mirroring Rachel's position.

"She does want me to do it as such, she just knows that she needs me to. It's really hard to explain. But like I said, that kind of relationship isn't for everyone, and I don't know if I could see Santana wanting something like that."

"Me either." Brittany agrees, pretty sure that the Latina would have some angry words to say on the subject. "And I don't know if I could go through with it if you know what I mean." Rachel nods her head in quiet agreement.

"It's hard, but it's what's right for us." She yawns during the lull in conversation and Brittany smiles at her affectionately.  
"I think it's your bedtime Tiny." She turns off the Blu Ray player and helps a sleepy Rachel to bed. "Take some of this." Rachel dutifully swallows down the medicine that Brittany gives her and settles down with a stuffed dog cuddled in her arms.

"You still sleep with that old thing?" Brittany teases lightly, grinning at how adorable the small brunette looks.

"It's all I have to cuddle with when Quinn's not here." The diva pouts. "Don't laugh at me."

"I would never do such a thing." Brittany feigns horror with a hand against her chest. She tucks Rachel in and plants a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After Rachel's fallen asleep, she goes back downstairs and turns the television on. Although it's late and Santana advised her not to stay up, she decides to anyway, because she can predict what kind of state those two are going to be in when she gets back.

After flicking through some random channels, she finds herself drifting off into a gentle slumber, which is rudely broken when the buzzer rings. Trust Santana to forget her keys, she thinks to herself, getting up and going to answer it.

"How many times have I told you to make sure you have your keys before leaving the house?" She asks down the line, but gets a shock when a much deeper voice than Santana's answers.

"Brittany? It's Neil, um...well Officer Hanson technically because I'm on duty."

"Oh, hi Neil." Brittany smiles, pleased to have a guest even if it is in the middle of the night. Neil goes to her theatre group and is a friendly guy, with a heart of gold and endless amusing stories about his time in the force. "Do you want to come up for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to if I could Britt, but unfortunately this isn't a social visit." Brittany's blood runs cold as her thoughts go straight to Quinn and Santana. "I think you should come down here."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all, sorry for taking so long to update after leaving you on a cliffhanger :p hopefully you enjoy this enough to forgive me, reviews, favourites and follows are still awesome ;p**

"Is it Quinn and Santana?" Brittany gasps, out of breath from having sprinted all the way downstairs, too impatient to even wait for the lift. "Are they okay?"

"Woah, calm down Britt." Neil welcomes her with a cordial smile that puts her mind at rest, surely he wouldn't smile like that if he was bringing bad news. "Is Quinn the blonde girl with Santana?"

"Yes, that's her." Brittany confirms, suddenly terrified again because it feels eerily like she's being asked to identify a body.

"Well they're both just fine." The blonde breathes out a sigh of relief at his words. "I picked those two clowns up a couple of miles away, have they been drinking this evening?"

"I don't know, Quinn's girlfriend and I have been home all night."

"Well considering Santana was trying to push Quinn along the main road in a shopping trolley I expect they have been." Neil tells her, unable to suppress a chuckle when remembering the girls' antics.

"Oh my God." Brittany's caught between laughing and rolling her eyes.

"They looked like they were headed towards the motorway as well." Neil expands, jerking a thumb back to the police car park just down the road. "Listen, really I should have arrested them, but when I saw that it was Santana I thought I'd just drop them off back here. I did have to restrain them though, just to keep them out of my hair whilst I was driving."

"Thank you so much Neil, it's great of you not to arrest them."

"No problem." He smiles. "I'll go get them from the car." Brittany follows him to the car where Santana and Quinn are giggling and screaming in the back, seemingly unaware of their predicament and the fact that they both put their lives in serious danger tonight.

"You two are more trouble that you're worth." Brittany warns them with a heavy sigh. "Come on, let's get inside." Neil takes off Quinn's hand cuffs and then turns to do Santana's, but struggles because she's dancing around so much.

"Stay still so I can remove your handcuffs please."

"That's what she said." Santana answers with a wink. "Did you hear that Britt? I said that's what she said because..."

"I heard what you said." Brittany answers with a gentle firmness. "Now let Officer Hanson..." She gets cut off by a loud retching noise and looks around to find Quinn on all four, puking her guts up. The Latina howls with laughter and Neil finally manages to free her from the handcuffs.

"Don't like it." Quinn bleats, and nearly passes out in her own vomit. Fortunately, Brittany manages to swoop in and catch her before that happens.

"Do you need some help getting them inside?" Neil offers, but Brittany shakes her head, partly because he's already done enough, and partly to spare her friend and future wife any further humiliation.

"Thank you so much for this Neil, we owe you big time."

"All in a days work." He tips his hat and gets back in the police car, leaving Brittany with the two drunk girls.

It takes almost fifteen minutes, but she finally manages to get them in the lift and up to the top floor, one of them hanging off each arm.

"Listen guys, Rachel's asleep so you have to be really quiet."

"Yeah Santana." Quinn shouts at her friend. "Stop being so loud."

"I'm serious." Brittany hisses. "If she finds out about this it's your ass that's going to pay, not mine."

"Finds out about what?" Brittany was so busy getting the intoxicated duo to shut up that she hadn't noticed the lift doors sliding open, or the fact that Rachel was stood there. "What did you do?" Brittany smiles sheepishly at Rachel, who is tapping her foot impatiently.

"We got to ride in a police car." Santana proudly announces, tripping over herself as she tries to get to the apartment door.

"You what?" Rachel's eyes widen in a mixture of shock, horror and disbelief. "Oh my God."

"I know, it was awesome." Quinn giggles, going in to give Rachel a sloppy kiss.

"You stink of alcohol and vomit." The brunette winces away before she can get a mouthful of whatever Quinn just puked up. "Come on you, it's time for bed."

"Time for bed to do what?"

"Time for you to go to bed." Rachel explains slowly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow when you can walk straight."

Somehow Brittany and Rachel manage to get their errant girlfriends showered and into bed, both collapsing exhaustedly on the sofa when the ordeal is over.

"I can't believe they got arrested." Rachel sighs, seriously upset by the thought.

"They weren't officially arrested." Brittany reassures her. "It's lucky Neil picked them up, he brought them straight back here."

"And thank God he did." Rachel adds. "They could have spent the night in a cell." Her bottom lip quivers and Brittany wraps her in a hug as fat tears leak out of the brunette's eyes. "She said she wouldn't do anything stupid."

"She probably meant it when she said it." Brittany comments. "But sometimes stupid things just happen even when people don't mean for them to." Rachel nods into Brittany's shoulder, comforted by the dancers insight. "Are you mad?"

"I can never stay mad at Quinn." The diva confesses. "I was just worried and it made me freak out a bit."

"That's understandable." Brittany answers with a nod. "But I can assure you that she's going to be very apologetic by the time she wakes up, so you go spoon your woman and I'll take care of mine."

"Okay, night Britt."

"No," Quinn whines quietly. "Please no more." Her prayer goes unheard when another heave wracks her body, the contents of her stomach emptying into the toilet bowl. She feels a cool hand rubbing her back as Rachel crouches down next to her.

"It's okay honey." The brunette coos, holding back her girlfriends hair for her. "You've been sick so many times there can't be much left in there." Quinn groans and sits back so she's leaning into Rachel's body.

"I deserve it."

"Yes, you do." Rachel agrees, pressing a kiss to her girlfriends temple before giving her a bottle of water to drink from. "But I still hate seeing you like this."

"You're so good to me." Quinn comments. "I don't deserve it after how awful I've been tonight. I honestly swear I didn't mean to do anything so dumb." Rachel smiles and remembers her previous conversation with Brittany.

"Sometimes stupid things happen even when people don't mean them to." She shrugs nonchalantly. "But you're still getting your ass tanned tomorrow." Quinn lets out another groan, because the thought of a spanking right now is almost more than she can bear.

"I'm sorry for being such a shitty girlfriend."

"You're not a shitty girlfriend, you just mess up sometimes, like every other human being on the planet. Now stop worrying about what's going to happen tomorrow because it's not going to change anything. Brush your teeth and then we can go back to bed." Quinn gives her a weak smile, even more in love with her girlfriend than before.

"Thanks Rach, you're the best."

Brittany and Rachel gave their girlfriends most of the next day to recover from their vicious hangovers and apologise over and over again for their actions. Brittany is wise however, to the fact that Rachel and Quinn are going to want some alone time to deal with Quinn's behaviour, so she calls Santana down to the kitchen.

"Come on, we should go do the groceries shopping." She suggests, and when the Latina opens her mouth to say that she doesn't really feel up to it, the blonde gives her a look that she can't really argue with.

"Guys, we'll be a couple of hours." They leave the house, but for once Santana is quiet on the car journey.

"I really am sorry about last night." She eventually says, hoping on some level that Brittany might make her work for forgiveness.

"I know, and it's okay, just don't do it again." The Latina bites her lip.

"Are you angry?"

"A little bit." Brittany tells her honestly. "But only because I was scared. You know if you had made it to the motorway you'd probably be as good as dead right?" Santana knows, and she feels unbelievably stupid for it. "I'll get over it though." It takes Santana quite a while to pluck up the courage to ask her next question.

"Is...are Quinn and Rachel...is Quinn..."

"Yes, Quinn's getting a spanking because of both your actions last night." Santana's guilt only grows at that, because even though most of the bad ideas were Quinn's, she was just as eager to follow through with them. They just seemed like good ideas at the time.

"That's not fair." She mumbles quietly.

"Look San, I know their arrangement seems weird and I'm not going to pretend I understand it, but it works for them so..."

"That's not what I meant." Santana intervenes. "I meant it doesn't really seem fair that Quinn gets punished when I was just as much in the wrong as she was."

"I know sweetie, but that's between her and Rachel."

"I know, I just...it doesn't seem right." Brittany thinks for a while about what Santana's trying to say. The Latina's words finally click into place.

"The thing is San, Rach and Quinn don't do spankings for fun..."

"I know," Santana waves her off. "Quinn explained it to me, I'm not saying I want anything like that, I just...she always talks about the fact that as soon as it's over everything's forgiven and you don't have left over feelings of resentment. I don't know, it sounds kind of logical." Brittany taps her fingers on the steering wheel, lost deep in thought.

"I want you to think carefully about what you're asking for Santana." She urges the dark eyes girl, but she knows her betrothed, and once she has an idea in her head it's impossible to get it out again.

"Stop fidgeting Quinn, you know the rules." Rachel chides softly, as she watches her blonde girlfriend shift in the corner. Both of them jump at the sound of the door opening and Quinn turns around to send Rachel a pleading look. "Stay there, don't worry, I'm not bringing them in here."

She goes out to meet Brittany and Santana in the entrance to the flat, noting the nervous looks on both their faces.

"Santana doesn't think it's fair that Quinn should be the only one to get spanked after last night." Brittany says by way of explanation, and Rachel's eyes widen in understanding.

"Well maybe she has a point." Rachel notes, folding her arms and fixing the Latina with that look. "Just let me go and talk to Quinn and I'll see what she says." Santana and Brittany wait silently in the corridor until she re-emerges.

"Okay, Quinn says it's alright, but I want to warn you Santana, this is going to hurt and once we start we're not stopping."

"Please Berry," Santana scoffs. "I'm pretty sure I can take whatever you want to dish out."

"I'm being serious Santana!" Rachel stamps her foot in annoyance. "Will you please offer me the same courtesy?"

"You're right, sorry." Santana automatically lowers her eyes at hearing Rachel sound so angry. "I am being serious, let's just get this done with."

"Alright then." Rachel pushes open the door to the living room and point. "Corner." Santana obediently follows her directions and occupies the corner next to the one that Quinn's standing in. When she's sure that Brittany and Rachel aren't coming in just yet, the blonde turns round to angrily hiss at Santana.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a good friend."

"No you're not, you're being an idiot. Tell Rachel you don't want to do it anymore and get out of here." Santana turns around and gives her a cocky smirk.

"And since when do I do what you say?"

"Trust me on this one S, you're going to regret it if you stay here."

"Look, it just doesn't seem fair for you to get punished like that whilst I get away scott free, sorry that I believe in equality." Quinn sighs, unwilling to argue about it anymore.

"Fine then, it's your funeral."


End file.
